


Legend on the Walls

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Unplanned Pregnancy, more to be added when they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Throughout history legends are told as away to remember. Some are told through story and some through dance. Others are painted and displayed on the walls of time. An evil prince and a lowly slave forced into servitude by a jealous brother, the legends of both of them told on the walls of time in a long forgotten palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This story was started about a year ago on FF.net and due to the fact that they like to take down things with a high rating I decided I should move this story here because of the themes that will take place in later chapters.  
> Note: Zexal II is also represented as a female here and all parts of her personality are interpreted from the show along with rp's

**The legend of the cursed royal palace. A prince who governed this island used to dwell inside this royal palace. He was childish and had no faith in humanity. He doubted everyone and anyone, casting judgement upon them. He lived as a person who stole the lives from everyone around him, and as the last standing, the prince severed his own life as well. The cursed legend…**

* * *

96 and Vector arrive on an island in the southern Pacific Ocean. On said island, there lies an enormous castle, decrepit and in ruins from hundreds of years of exposure to the elements. The leader of the pair, a human with purple eyes and orange hair that stands up almost like a carrot, stands in the entrance to the ruins.

“So you think this is where a number resides, Vector?” His accomplice asks. The inhuman black figure floats through the entrance, seemingly not giving a single fuck about anything around him.

“I don’t “think” I know it’s here.” He answers back.

“And it hasn’t been touched by that despicable Astral or his human dog?” The being hissed in anger, the mere thought of his light half being a step ahead of him caused his anger to spike.

“Rest assured, 96, no one has been here. This island hasn’t had a human on it in centuries.” Vector said reassuring his partner.

“Well good. Now come on, we can’t just sit here and admire the scenery. Knowing Astral, he’ll probably be here soon.” 96 huffed. Vector nodded and followed him. He suddenly stopped. He felt as though electricity had passed through his body. ‘What is this feeling?!’ he thought, clutching his head. “It’s like every hair on my body is standing on end.” he stuttered, quietly, feeling shivers climb up and down his spine.

“Is there a problem?” 96 said looking back.

“Um, no, it’s nothing.” Vector said trying to regain his composure.

“Then hurry up.”  Vector nodded and followed the number. Walking down the halls of the long abandoned castle, soon felt like walking through a maze. The halls would stretch the entire length of the island. Rooms seemed to be no more than dead ends and the only way to move to the different levels were to find hidden stairwells. Coming to a three-way intersection in the middle of the building, they found 3 separate halls, each leading different ways.

“So, any idea where the number is?” 96 questioned. Vector looked at him, somewhat pissed that the duty of finding the cards was all on him. Looking slowly at each path, he felt the same electric feeling pass through him as he stared ahead.

‘That feeling’s back.’ he thought. ‘What is it with this island? I never been here before, so why do I get a feeling of déja vu?’ Continuing with his inspection, Vector immediately knew where each hall went. The on to the far left lead to a torture chamber, far below the building. The center hall lead to another intersection, which then lead to the dining hall. And finally, the one to the right, the one he was standing in front of at the moment, lead to a stairwell that lead to the sleeping quarters of the long deceased owners.

“I think it’s…” Vector starts pointing towards the hall to the left but he soon changes direction and pointed to the hall in front of him. “I think it’s this one.” he concluded

“Are you certain?” The number asked.

“Well, it’s the best I can come up with,” Vector said angrily. “and it’s not like you're helping me.” he retorted.

“Fine, lets go.” 96 said flying down the path. Vector followed slowly behind. Why did he chose this path? He knew for certain that they should have went left but some unknown force had told him that the right held something more important.

“Pahh, that’s the last time I listen to myself.” he huffed, angry at his stupid mistake. The pair walked in silence as they had nothing to say to each other.

“You appear to have something on your mind. Is it and explanation of your abnormal behavior lately?” 96 questioned.

“Huh, no, it’s nothing. Now stop asking questions that don’t pertain to you.” Vector responded. The number was satisfied with his response. Going up a large flight of steps, the walls started to show images drawn on them from the centuries before. 96 passed by without a second glance. Vector, however, found himself looking at the story they told. Many depicted the mass murders of what seemed to be the conquered people. He couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Humans and their weak souls. A mass of them dies off and they must make sure the whole world knows.’ he thought with a chuckle. As the walk continued the images held mostly the same concept. Masses of people being slaughtered and fleeing for their lives, only to be caught a few panels over with their heads being sliced off. Overall it was not something for the weak to see. Being so indulged with the art, Vector did not notice the sudden corner, or the fact that 96 seemed to have stopped.

“Hey, watch where you're going, you fool!” barked the number.

“Well, maybe you shouldn't stop in the middle of the fucking hall! You’re the idiot, here!” the barian snapped. The number glared at him before returning his gaze to the wall.

“Well, I though since you seemed to be enjoying the interior decor so much, you might want to

see this.” he said, raising his arm in a dramatic fashion, indicating the painting he was referring to. Vector made a very audible gasp. On the wall there was a highly detailed portrait of what seemed to be a king, but the most shocking thing was the person portrayed looked exactly like Vector.

“But how?” was all he could say in his shock. The king (possibly prince?) wore his usual sadistic grin, something that made the similarities uncanny.

“Ha, I guess you were once a human. HA!” 96 laughed.

“Shut up!” Vector snapped. ‘No it’s impossible! I’m no human and I never was, but this would explain why I know this place so well. No it can’t be, I’m a barian lord! I never was something as lowly as a human.’ he thought, but even he could tell that he was lying to himself.

96 kept laughing, the thought of his associate being a human was enough to bring joy to his dark soul.

“Fine, lets continue.”

* * *

They came to the top of the castle only to find that the number was not there.

“Pah, you lead us down the wrong path. Now because of your stupidity, we might not get the number.” 96 growled. Vector wasn’t listening, however, for he was too distracted.

‘Again with the visions!’ he thought, doubling over as he felt his head throb. Raising his head again he found that 96 was gone.

‘What is this?’ The hallway was lit in contrast to how dark it had been only seconds before. Spinning around he found a woman walking out of a nearby room.

“What are you doing in here!” he shouted, startling her.

“I’m-I’m sorry, my lord, I was just coming out so I could get you.” She stuttered, clearly in fear of Vector.

“What? Lord?!” he spat. The vision dissipated and he found himself back in the dark hall from before. ‘What was that?’ 96 turned around and glared at him.

“Will you stop shouting! Someone might hear us.” He hissed.

“Hm.”

“Good enough, now tell me: Where. Is. The. Number.”

“Just let me think, okay!” Vector said looking at the different rooms.

“Hey, Astral, do you think the number is up here?” Yumas voice echoed through the hall.

“Shit, it’s Astral!” 96 said in a low whisper. “We have to leave NOW!” he said as he started floating away from the stairwell.

“No, not there. That way leads to a dead end.” Vector said looking over his shoulder. A light could be seen from the corner, clearly from whatever light source they were using to illuminate their path. “Here, let’s hide in here and wait for them to pass.” he said pointing to his left. 96 gave him a quizzical look at the suggestion, but complied.

“You better be right.” he huffed. The room they were in was dark with only a window for natural sunlight to come in, except it was covered by curtains littered with moth holes.

“Well, this is homey.” 96 commented sarcastically. Vector wasn’t listening again. He walked across the room to a wall that was also covered. Reaching up to rip it down, it gave no resistance as if fell to the ground with a soft thud.

‘No, not again.’ he dreaded looking at the image that was now revealed. On the wall was another portrait like the one from before, but this one portrayed a woman holding a baby.

“It’s them.” Vector gasped as he looked up. It looked just like Yuma and Astral’s Zexal form; however, this clearly wasn’t the master duelist he had meet at the Sargross.

“What do you mean? Who are these people.”

“It’s Zexal.”

“What do you mean? Zexal looks nothing like this, and this is clearly a female.” said a confused 96.

“No, they unlocked a new form when I dueled them in the Sargross.”

“So you’re saying that this is them?”

“I really don’t know.” Vector said putting his hand a the wall. Everything was just so shocking. Not only was this Zexal, but the child she held looked just like him. Looking at 96, he felt relief when he realised that the number had not made the comparison yet.

“Who are you?” he said under his breath. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his head. Opening them again, he realised he was experiencing another vision like before.

‘Not again.’ Looking over his shoulder, his eyes met with the other person in the room. It was the lady from the mural.

“Do you want to hold your son?” she asked rocking the child in her arms.

“My son?”

“Well, yes, I thought you would want to see him.” she said hesitantly, as though she was worried about something. He was about to say something when her image started to fade.

‘Is she a part of my past, too?’

“Vector let’s move.” 96 said looking out the doorway. Vector took one last look before turning.

‘Who was she and what does she have to do with my past?’

 


	2. Auction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts slow but the introduction is done  
> Also, this chapter was written way back before we saw what Vector's father was really like. But hey, you can be a bad guy and still be smart, right?

It’s a hot, humid day in the market square. It is early in the morning, yet people are already up for the day. Today is the annual slave market, where prisoners of war are sold from the latest conquests of Prince Vector. The prince himself was already there, sitting the farthest from the auction site, but still close enough to see everything. People milled around, passing through, hoping not to catch the attention of their crazy ruler, even though he had no reason to care today. No, today was one of the rare days, during which he went out into public without the desire to slaughter someone. Anytime a slave auction was held, Vector made sure he made an appearance, finding great pleasure in the tortured screams of his prisoners as they were sold off, harshly striped of their rights, their freedom and even their very identities.

As people started to gather in the square, many found it hard to keep a distance from their ruler. He was known to kill people out of boredom. Who could stay calm if he were to get the sudden urge to kill someone? When the auctioneer walked up onto the stage, the crowd fell silent, waiting to hear what he had to say.

“Greetings, inhabitants of the great island Rapa, I am here on behalf of your most generous ruler, Prince Vector, to hold on of the largest slave auction of the year!” the man announced, throwing all his gratitude to the prince. Even he was worried about the prince, if the sale wasn’t up to his standards, his head would surely come off.

“Now, without any further destruction: Let the auction begin!” People started clapping slowly as the first group of prisoners was brought up.

“First we have…”

* * *

Vector sat on his throne as he watched the auction unfold. Like the many before them, people would throw their hands up in hope of being the highest bidder. And like every other time before, Vector would watch as the new slave would beg to be release.The very idea filled him with glee.

“Ah, so many lost people, so many broken lives.” he said out loud, turning to a nearby guard. “Isn’t that right?” he asked. The guard nodded, pleasing the pince. Every time the jittery little fuck that was Vector, would leave his place, he would bring any free guard he had in fear that someone would rise up from the crowd and kill him. This was the one greatest fear of the boy. Maybe that was why he never bought an slaves: he was afraid they would kill him.

As the day went on, Vector found himself growing less amused as the slaves were sold. There were no attempted escapes, no revolting, not even any yelling.

“There better be some action soon, or the bodies are going to start piling up.” Vector said as he scanned over the crowd, looking for his next victim.

“And right here, we have a very special item,” the auctioneer said, grabbing Vector’s attention. Standing on the platform was a girl in iron cuffs.

‘Well, this is certainly new.’ Vector thought.

“On behalf of a private seller, we have acquired this young female.” the auctioneer said with enthusiasm, pointing his bamboo poll at her.

“Coming from a far-off, remote island, this girl was considered the beauty of her people, and with markings sacred to only her land. She is indeed a truly exotic piece.” the man said walking up to her. Using his poll, he pushed up the hem of her tunic to show the markings on her legs.

“But if this isn’t enough,” he said, with a lustful look in his eye, “how about we see her whole body!” With that, he forced up the entire front half of her tunic, showing her off to the public. Men called out, throwing cat calls at her as she struggled to cover herself. Even Vector was amused at the show, much to the auctioneers relief.

“Moving onto more pressing matters,” he let the girl’s tunic fall, groans of disappointment emanating from the crowd as she quickly put her tunic back in place. “She is strong and able- bodied, making her useful around the home or workplace. She is 16 years of age, perfect for any job, and still being a virgin, she’s a lovely treat for any brothel in need of new stock. So, shall the starting price be 500 pieces of gold?”

“600 pieces!”

“No I’ll pay you 700 pieces!” Men screamed, hoping for the chance to claim the girl.

“1000 pieces of gold.” a large man said, casually, as he walked out in front of the crowd. Many people went silent at the news.

“1000 pieces?! That’s impossible! Only someone like the prince would have that much money!” the people murmured. The man smiled at the commotion. Grabbing one of the girls that was accompanying him, he pointed to the slave.

“How would you girls like that? A new little friend for us to play with?”

“Oh yes, yes Master Tetsuo, that would please us greatly.” the girl said in an excited voice.

“Well, is she mine?” The man, known as Tetsuo, said looking at the auctioneer. Looking over the crowd, as of yet, there were no higher bids.  
“Um, anyone else willing to make an offer?”

Vector glared at the large man. How dare he be so brash. Many of the citizens were talking about the newcomer and forgetting about the prince that sat behind them.

“1500 pieces!” Vector shouted as he stood up from his seat. Everyone gasped. This was the first time their ruler had spoken up in years. The auctioneer paled.

“Um, are you willing to raise it sir?” he said to the man in front of him.

“Um, one th-thousand an-and six hu-hundred pieces?” the man stutter in fear. Everyone looked at Vector, wanting to know the fate of the man. Wearing a sadistic grin, he turn to his near by guard. Slow running his thumb across his neck, Vector sealed the fate of Tetsuo. Seeing the gesture, Tetsuo ran into the crowd, hoping to get out of his would-be-executioner’s sight. The auctioneer looked at Vector, who was now slowly walking up to the platform. The crowd split as he walked through, edging as far as they could to get out of his path.

“Well, looks like I’ve been out bid? How about 2000 gold pieces?” Vector said, walking up to the man.

“T-two thousand pi-pieces?”

“Yes, now is she mine or not?” Vector said with a frown.

“Why, of course, your majesty. Sold for 2000 gold pieces to the one and only Prince Vector.” the salesman said joyfully.

“So, who do I pay?”

“Why, me, of course.”

“Fine, I’ll rephrase that, who brought her here and where do I meet him?” Vector said, irritated.

“On well, um, I think he’s back there.” the man said pointing to a tent. Standing in the front of it was a figure in a black cloak. “He’s the one in black.”

Nodding, Vector walked up to his new slave. “So, are we going to come easily, or do I have to use force?” he said grabbing her hair and forcing her to look at him. She glared, but said nothing.

“Good enough.” Vector said removing his hand.Taking hold of the chains that bound her wrists, he walked away, with his new slave in tow, to confront the cloaked man.

* * *

“Ah, so you bought my little slave.” the man said as Vector approached. “It makes me so happy that the very person who has her is the ruler of this fine kingdom.” he said looking at Vector from under his hood.

“Yes, now tell me why you would come from so far to sell one slave?” Vector questioned

“I have no idea what you mean, your highness.”

“Don’t fuck with me! I know that my auction is not the only one in the world. So tell me, why you have come so far to sell one person?”

“I mean you no disrespect your highness, I simply wanted to go to the best place.” The man said in a deep voice.

“I’m not buyin it.”

“But you are buying her, right?” Vector looked at the girl that stood besides him. ‘She could be of use, for stress relief.’ he smirked.

“Oh, I’m buying her. I just wanted to know what her old owner used her for.”

“Oh, of course, rest assured nothing has been done to her, she is as young and able as anyone of her age.” he said looking at her. She glared daggers at him as he chuckled

“Huh, so you say. That will be all.” Vector said as he turned to leave.

“Do take care, and I must warn you, she can be a bit of a fighter.” the man chuckled under his breath as he walked back to the tent.

* * *

“Hey, you, go prepare the ship for my arrival. We leave in 30 minutes.” Vector commanded his guard. Saluting, the single man walks off in the direction of the pier.

“Well, that gives us time to converse with the commoners.” he said with a smirk. He knew full well the reaction people would have if he appeared in a commoners’ place. Upon seeing Vector walking through the town, people would stop everything and run off to hide or simply fall to the ground. All around, people where groveling before him, bowing, their faces touching the ground just to avoid making eye contact with their psychotic ruler.

“Ah, it’s been so long since I’ve had enough time to walk around with the people at my feet.” Vector laughed. Standing beside him, the slave girl looked at the crowd with sadness etched on her features.

‘Is this prince really so horrible that his own subjects cower before him in fear instead of bowing before him out of respect?’ she thought. Just then, as though to prove something, a child ran out from the side of the street. Vector stopped his small precession and looked at the kid. It was a small girl, about 2 or 3 years old. She looked up at the prince with a smile.

“Guards! Execute her!” Vector screamed. There was gasps from the sidelines as a guard retrieved his sword and brought it down on the girl. There was no screaming, no running just a startled cry and then silence. The executor picked up the childs body and tossed it in the direction she come from. Slowly and cautiously, the girl’s mother edged toward the body of her deceased child, hoping the prince wouldn’t have her killed, too.

“Why did you do that?” the slave said softly. Vector turned and slapped her in the face.

“Don’t question me girl, otherwise you’ll be the next to die! Heed my warning, bitch!”

She cupped her sore cheek in her hand and glared at him but stayed quiet, heeding his warning. Slowly, they started walking away, leaving the mother to weep for her child.

* * *

The boat ride to Vector’s palace took about two hours. When they arrived, his guards where the first to jump off the boat, lowering the ramp, so Vector could comfortably walk onto the dock. Walking off the dock and to the palace, a large bell was rung, it’s sound resonating out over the island, signaling the prince's arrival. The doors opened before him and every servant of the estate bowed in his presence. Making his way to the back of the palace, the servants slowly got up and continued with their work.

“You, come here.” he called to a young woman who was making her way to another hall.

“What is it, my lord?” she said with a low bow. She had purple hair that sat just above her shoulder. She continued to stare at the ground, not wanting to make eye contact with the prince.

“You are take take her,” he said, holding out the slave girl’s chain. “and get her accustomed to the palace. I will call for you later when she is to report to her duties.” he commanded.

“As you wish, my lord.” the servant said, carefully taking the chain from his hand. “This way.” she led the way and having no other choice, the girl in chains followed. Walking to the end of the hall, she turned and started descending down the stairs. There was silence between the two as neither knew if how they should introduce themselves.

“So, I’m guessing the prince bought you at the slave sale? That’s certainly different.” the servant said, almost a little too casually. The slave tilted her head to the side as though she didn’t understand.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should have guessed that you don’t understand me.” she apologized.

“Oh, I understood you perfectly, I just don’t get why you said I was different.” the girl said. Turning around, the servant gazed at her.

“Y-you understand me? But how? You're clearly not from around here.”

“Well, I know many languages, so I guess it’s just luck that I know yours. Um, may I ask why you're staring?” she asked.

“Well, I guess you really are lucky, most foreign slaves usually have no clue about what their doing and end up killed.”

“Are you speaking from experience?”  
“Oh no, I was lucky and came  here by choice or at least that was the case for awhile.” the servant said in a somber tone.

“So you actually work for such a cruel man out of your own free will?” the slave gasped in surprise. Suddenly a hand lashed out at her and placed itself on her mouth.

“Be quiet! If and of Lord Vector’s men hear us bad mouthing the prince, we’ll both lose our heads.” she hushed. A quick look around revealed that no guards were present. The purple-haired girl removed her hand.

“I’m sorry for being so abrupt, if we were meeting under different circumstances, we might have a little more freedom, but, of course, that doesn’t mean we can’t be civil, right?”

“Right, then I will introduce myself to you since you are clearly higher ranking than me. I am Zeta.” the slave bowed.

“Well, you really do know your formalities. Okay, then, you can call me Droite.” she replied. With introductions now aside, they continued the long trek down into the recesses of the palace.

* * *

“This is where most of the servants are quartered.” Droite explained as they made their way past the many small rooms.

“Why is it that that I’ve seen so few people?” Zeta asked. Dorite hung her head with a sign.

“When Lord Vector’s father still ruled the land, there were many civil servant who could leave the island as they pleased, a very strange rule considering what tpye of man he was.” She said slowly, as if it was becoming too hard to talk. “But then Vector came to power, which lead to some of the worst times this kingdom had ever seen. First we were forced to live here on the island with no permission to leave. Then, things got worse. Vector had many of us killed on assumptions that we were planning on killing him.” she paused again, taking in a deep breath. She didn’t understand why such a thing was upsetting her. Was it because someone new, someone who knew nothing about their ruler was now forced such a  horrible life? Dorite looked at Zeta, who seemed to be in a silent debate with herself whether or not  she should ask for more information or simply help console her new friend.

“You don’t have to finish.” Zeta said putting a hand on Droite’s shoulder. “I know he is evil, just before we left the city, Vector had a young child killed simply for walking in front of him.” She said softly. Droite looked up at her and shook her head.

“You have no idea what he’s like, he treats his servants and subjects differently. We have no idea what he’ll do to you, considering he’s never owned a slave before.”

“It’s okay, I can hold my own, no matter what he does to me, it’s simply not in my nature to worry about these things.” Zeta reassured.

“I hope your right.” Droite answered. Turning into a room at the end off the hall, Droite lit a small oil lamp that was sitting by the door.

“This may not be the roomiest of all places, but at least I always know right away when Vector wants anything.” she said pointing at some bells that hung from the ceiling.

“How does it work?” Zeta asked.

“Well, each bell comes from a different room. So, if Vector is in the throne room he’ll ring this bell and I’ll know where to go.” She explained taking hold of a bell.

“Interesting, I’ve never seen a system quite like this.” Zeta said amazed.

“Yes, the old king was very innovative. Too bad Vector has done nothing but keep our innovations at a stand still.” Droite sighed. Suddenly a bell started ringing, causing her to freeze in her place.

“It looks like Lord Vector wants me. I will be back when I’ve finished my duties, so for now, just stay in here and I will get you later.” She said quickly before leaving. She handed Zeta the lamp and quickly made her way to the throne room. Zeta walked further into the room and sat on the small bed pushed up against the back wall. The room was indeed small, with barely enough room for the bed itself. Everything was dank and moist, mostly due to the fact that there were no windows or opening to let in fresh air. Carefully, setting the lamp down, she fell backwards onto the bed and closed her eyes so she could clear her thoughts.

“Why has this happen?” she asked herself quietly. Everything that had happened went by in a blur.

“Damn you, brother.” Zeta cursed under her breath.


	3. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written with a friend so things got a little ooc, but it's Vector, so maybe it can be classified as Vector being Vector?  
> 

Before long, Droite returned, causing Zeta to get off the bed.

“So, what does the prince want with me?” she asked. Droite did not respond, only giving her a pitiful look, causing her to mind to jump to horrid conclusions.

“Come now, the Prince wants you in his chambers before he is finished with his evening meal.” Droite motioned towards the door. Both of them hurried through the palace halls, managing to get to the Prince’s room before he did. Droite opened the door, letting Zeta in.

“Here, I can remove your chains,” she said pulling a key out of her shirt. “Vector will be up soon, so just wait here.” Droite finished. Letting the iron cuffs fall to the ground with a loud clang, Zeta rubbed her wrist trying to get rid of the red marks.

“You still haven’t told me what Vector’s intentions are.” She stated. Droite turned to leave the room.

“I can’t tell you anything, but please promise me this: Don’t get killed.” She said not even turning to look at Zeta.

“I promise.” She answered. The door fell closed and the room went silent.

* * *

Soon, Vector arrived making a loud ruckus as he entered.

“Ah, so there’s my pretty little toy.” He purred when he saw Zeta waiting for him. Bowing to him, she didn’t say anything.

“What? You can’t greet your new master?” he said as he walked up to her. Reaching behind her head, he grabbed a clump of her hair and forced her to her knees. “Now, bow to your master.” He commanded as he forced her head to the ground. Struggling for a second, she soon complied and Vector released her hair.

“That’s more like it, now go over there and fetch a jug of wine.” he commanded. Obeying him, she slowly made her way to where the wine was sitting as Vector started to take off his gold gauntlet. Bringing the jug back to him, Zeta held it out in front of her. Uncorking the jug, he smirked.

“Tell me girl: Do you drink?” he asked. Zeta opened her mouth to reply, but instead had  the spout of the jug shoved into her mouth. Surprised at the sudden intrusion in her mouth, Zeta jerked her head backwards. Vector, with other intentions, grabbed her hair, and shoved the jug back into her mouth. Zeta struggled at first, but found her efforts futile, and gave up, after all, she could be in a worse situation. Vector tilted her head back, the tangy liquid from the jug cascading down her throat. It had a spicy kick to it. Vector grinned wickedly.

“Look at you go, you’re like a pro!” he chuckled. “I can only imagine how quickly you’d gulp down my seed.”

Zeta broke free from Vector’s grip, coughing. “What are you implying?!” she demanded, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“You know damn well what I mean! You want the D! But not just any D, MY D!” Vector howled, clutching at his stomach, which ached from laughter.

“Vector, go home, you’re drunk.”

“I AM HOME!” he yelled.

“Tch.”

“THIS IS MY HOME, BITCH!” he proclaimed.

“I can see you’re in a fit of yelling. Are you exceptionally prone to these?” Zeta enquired.

“STRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!”

She only glared him, confused at his obscene antics. She let her guard down, which proved to be a mistake. Vector proceeded to lean into her, leaving her with no other option but to comply. Zeta leaned back, feeling Vector’s warm skin on hers. He stroked her face and she didn’t cringe, in fact Zeta found the gesture romantic.

“I can’t take it anymore.” He moaned. Sitting up, Vector pulled down his pants. He scooted forward on his shins, bringing his man meat inches from her face. “Suck it.” He commanded.

“What!? No!” Zeta blushed, trying to get away from the psychotic little shit. He simply grabbed her wrists and pinned her down.

“Suck me off.” He said again, this time forcing his way into her mouth. She refused to suck, so Vector thrust his hips forward and backward. He felt Zeta bite down a bit, and his penis throbbed. Zeta, figuring carrot boy hadn’t quite gotten the message, bit down hard on his swelling penis. She would not be degraded by an insolent brat like him. Letting out a yelp of pain, Vector cired, “YOU BITCH!” and smacked her upside the head. This only caused Zeta’s teeth to dig into his flesh further, and he grimaced, pulling out.

“Listen here, girly, either you suck me off properly, let me finish, or it’s one month dungeon for you.” He said in a low growl. Zeta just sat still. “Well, what’ll it be?”

“I won’t interfere.” She replied.

“Good.” With that, he was back inside Zeta’s mouth. Again, he thrust his hips back and forth, but somehow, it didn’t feel quite as good anymore. “Are you just going to lay there like a doll while I do all the work?” Zeta didn’t reply. Vector was about to smack her when he realized that she couldn’t speak, his penis still inside of her mouth. He removed the obstruction so she could speak.

“Oops, sorry about that. I forgot. So why are you just lying still?”

“I told you I wouldn’t interfere.” She replied calmly.

“Well, if I give you an order, follow it.”

“That was my understanding.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t tell me to do anything, so I figured-“

“Oh, just shut up and suck me off!” Vector placed his penis inside Zeta’s mouth once again. “Okay, now suck.” Zeta was quick to comply, as she had absolutely zero desire to be bitch-slapped again. She gently sucked on Vector’s penis. He moaned in pleasure and Zeta sucked harder, faster. In turn, Vector pumped his hips faster. He was becoming erect and soon couldn’t hold back the semen that was piling up inside of him. He threw his head back as he came inside of Zeta’s mouth. Staying in that position, he let out a shuddering sigh, his whole body shaking happily. Zeta flung her head to the side and coughed up Vector’s semen onto the bed.

“Look what you did! Now the bed’s all dirty! I have to sleep on this, you know?” He frowned.

“I’m sorry. I will clean it up.” With that, she began to sit up, but Vector gently pushed her back down on the bed.

“No, no. You don’t need to do that. I’ll have someone tend to it later. For now, though,” he looked the orange-haired girl over greedily, “let’s have some more fun.”


	4. In the Lion's Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape  
> [Really I'm not to sure, I would say this is a long the line of it, but I could be wrong]

Vector pushed her back onto the bed.

"Now, the real fun begins." He said with a sick grin. Slowly, he started pushing Zeta’s tunic up. She struggled against his attempts. There was no way she’d let him do the same thing that filthy auctioneer did to her. She grabbed the hem of her tunic and tried tugging it back in place. He glared at her and grabbed her wrist, lifted her tunic in one fluid movement, and wrapped it around her wrists, neutralizing any further attempts at resistance. He stared at her nude form and she shuttered. She felt so vulnerable beneath him like this.

"Now," he said, leaning into her, "I'm going to make you scream like the little bitch you are." He moved one of his hands and placed it on her breast, pinching it a few time causing her nipples to become erect. Zeta turned her head away and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what he was doing. She soon felt something on her other breast. It wasn't his hand, no, it was moist. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw him run his tongue slowly over her other nipple. She moaned. Vector continued to run his tongue over it slowly, trying to coax more of a reaction out of her. He then started to grind against her stomach, arousing himself even more.

Zeta was a mess of pleasure, cringing, shuttering, moaning, and taking rapid, shallow breaths. She had never experienced anything like this in her life, yet she knew there was more to come.

Vector bit down on her breast and she gasped, feeling pleasure rush between her legs. She thrusted her hips upward causing Vector to stop.

"Heheheh, what's wrong? The virgin can’t handle the touch of a man?" He mocked, even though the insult lost it’s point and potency, since he was two years younger than her. Zeta's face turned red and he smirked. She tried to glare at him, but it turned into more of a grimace. He laughed at her failure and then grabbed his dick.

"You know girl, even though I have had only a few partners, you are by far the best." He said as slowly began stroking his penis. Zeta could only stare at him.

Suddenly, he grabbed her legs and spread them apart.

"Ohh, I've been neglecting you." He teased, loosely wrapping her legs around his waist. This time, she tried to stop him by flailing her legs, only for him to grab her thigh and dig his nails into her flesh.

Vector stuck two fingers into his mouth and started sucking on them. He then pulled them out and rubbed his saliva-soaked fingers around her vagina. After teasing her for a moment, he gently began thrusting his fingers inside her, one at a time.

It was disgusting. It was cold against her skin when the air hit it and when he ran his fingers over her clit and vagina, arousing her. She whimpered quietly.

"Hmm? You want it that badly?" He said, rubbing his penis against her cilt, causing her to whimper louder. He laughed and, without warning, entered her.

She stopped whimpering and screamed. It was horrible, the pain she felt. All the pleasure seemed to disappear, now replaced with a horrid throbbing sensation between her legs. Though Vector did not slow down. Once he was fully in her, he pulled back out, thrusting in and out quickly, and harshly, giving her no time to adjust to his lengthy cock.

She continued to scream, her pained shrieks filling the room. 'It hurts, it hurts! Oh gods it hurts!'

"Please stop!" She gasped out in between cries, tears gathering in her eyes. But to her misfortune, her pleas fell on deaf ears, as Vector would respond with another quick thrust.

Her screams soon died off as she lost her voice, but to her relief, the pleasure started to return. Her body started moving in sync with his and she would let out low moans if her voice could handle it.

That's how she knew he had slowed down.

"What...are you doing?" She asked aloud, her voice finally audible again. Vector stopped and smirked.

"So you're enjoying this now?" He asked sweetly. Zeta averted her gaze. It was true, even after the pain from earlier, she was finding this most desirable.

"Yes." She answer quickly. Leaning into her, he continued to smirk.

"Then I can finish the job." He gave a thrust and she threw her head back with a moan. He found one of her most sensitive spots. Unlike before, when they were just mindless jabs, Vector intentionally tried to arouse her. And it worked. Zeta found herself close to her end in only a few minutes, and it seemed the same for Vector.

"I-I'm close." She sputter out. Vector heard her this time and replied by plowing into her. She cried out, not in pain, but in full-blown ecstasy. Her vision blurred, her muscles clenched and everything she had experienced from that night seem to disappear.

The same happened to Vector. He felt the moment she came and it pushed him over the edge. His seman filled her womb and, due to the sheer amount of seed he’d released, started coming out of her. He pulled out and she rolled onto her side with Vector still looking at her.

She was exhausted. The night’s matters finally catching up with her. She didn't care if she slept in the same bed as her rapist, she just wanted rest. Her eyes grew heavy and sleep enveloped her.

Vector watched his slave fall asleep. He felt strange. He couldn't know what to call it, though. It was like happiness and excitement mixed together, and it felt amazing. 

Looking at the nude girl next to him, he tossed a sheet on top of her. He wasn't sure why he was acting like this, but he decided it was just from the buzz he was experiencing. He crawled to his sleeping place and laid down. He didn't care if there was still light filling the room, he knew the servants would be in as soon as they heard nothing. He closed his eyes and fell into the black of sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, the prince was his usual sadistic self again and needed to satisfy his desires. His first victim was Zeta. Moving close to her, he kicked her in the back.

Reacting how he wanted her to, she rolled away trying to escape what might be another kick and fell off the side, receiving a rude awaking.

Vector peered over the side to find her glaring at him.

"Cover yourself up, girl. No one but me should see your body!" He mocked as she scrambled to get her tunic back on.

“Don’t forget I’m older than you.” She muttered under her breath. “Not like that’s done me any good, though.”

 


	5. Feast of Feasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I learned while writing this; When in doubt, just throw in a blow job.

_3 MONTHS LATER_

Zeta stood before Vector. Beside her was Droite, who was hemming the sleeve of the shirt Zeta was now wearing. Cutting the string, Droite nodded to Vector.

“All finished, your highness.” she said with a bow.

“Good, now leave us be.” he said, shooing her away with a simple hand gesture. She bowed and exited the room, leaving the prince and his slave alone.

“So,” he said as he walked about Zeta, looking her over. “Do you like your new outfit?”

Zeta shuttered at his look, she felt practically naked under his gaze. Not that the new ‘outfit,’ as it was called, made her anything but comfortable.

“I love it.” She said as she forced a smile on her face. Vector nodded and turned, leaving her to drop the facade.

“Oh, by the way,” he said with his back still turned, “I’m having a little ‘party’ tonight, and you’re going to be the entertainment.”

Zeta froze at his words.

"Party?"

In the Kitchen, located underneath the castle, Droite was hard at work preparing for the festivities that would take place later that day. Zeta sat off to the side, trying to stay out of the way.

She wasn't much of a cook, or rather she was nowhere near as good as the people who work down here, but at least it was better than sitting in Vector's chambers all day.

"So, what exactly is going on tonight?" She questioned. "Vector doesn't really strike me as the type of person who would entertain." Droite sighed as she dumped chopped vegetables into some boiling water.

"It's hard to explain his actions, really. More than anything, this is just something to amuse him." She said, looking at the water. Zeta rested her chin in her hand.

"You would think he got enough entertainment from me." She grumbled. Droite only nodded.

"Yes...Oh, while I'm thinking about it, how have you been feeling lately?" She asked. Zeta got up and walked to her side.

"I've been fine. Whatever was wrong before must have went away."

"Well, that's good. It worried me when you got sick after your first week here. I thought you had gotten some sort of disease from the sale. You know how filthy though things are, right?" Doite said. Zeta nodded.

"Yes, I understood your worry, I myself am glad nothing serious happened." She said, returning to her seat. "So, what will I have to do at this 'party' of Vector's?" She asked, leaning back on the wall. Droite shrugged.

"I haven't a guess. He's never had live entertainment before, well except for executions, but I doubt he'll kill you."

"Hmmm, is that so? Ah, I guess time will tell." Zeta said, gazing up at the ceiling.

"But I want to tell you this now: Beware the wine."

"The wine?"

* * *

The day passed on and night soon fell, starting the party. As Zeta had assumed, it wasn't really a party, more or less a general get together with Vector and some of his generals. They were all seated around a banquet table with Vector at the end. She kneeled beside him under his orders. She fidgeted. It was extremely uncomfortable. The ground was hard and if she moved too much, Vector would slap her out of spite. She looked at the ground. Well, at least he didn't put a leash on her, like he had threatened before.

Everything was slow, the meal was still being prepared and most of the guests were talking amongst themselves. Feeling a hand on her back, she was pushed under the table and shoved between Vector's legs. She sighed as she was forced to look at his crotch. No words were needed to tell her what she needed to do, if she wanted to get out from under the table.

Wrapping her fingers around the waist of his pants, she pulled them down low enough for her to pull his dick out. Leaning forward, she carefully licked its head. His hands gripped her hair and forced her head closer. She slowly kissed it, making him stopped. She smiled slightly, the only good thing that had come from being his bitch for months was that she knew how to get him to stop. Wrapping her lips around its head, she slowly took it in her mouth. Running her tongue along his shaft, he shivered. Clasping her mouth around it, she slowly moved her head up and down, speeding up as he hardened.

Vector bucked a little in his chair and Zeta forced his hips down, one of the few times she had minor control over him. Gripping the base of his dick with her thumb and forefinger, she continued to suck on him without him cumming, until she thought it was time.

Vector held tightly onto her hair, so much that it was starting to hurt. Taking it as a sign to stop, she removed her fingers and pushed his cock as far into her mouth as she could handle.

He came in her mouth, causing her to gag and almost choke. She still wasn’t used to the swallowing part and she figured she never would. He removed his hand and she moved back to her spot next to him, still coughing, trying to clear the semen from her throat.

“Hey, your majesty! Why don’t you have that pretty little girl of yours dance for us?” Some nameless face called from the table. Zeta looked at Vector, expecting him to call for the man's execution. But to her surprise, he smirked.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.” He said with a tinge of amusement in his voice. He grabbed Zeta’s arm and lifted her up, forcing her beside the table. Trembling slightly, she climbed up, but then it hit her.

‘I can’t dance!’ She remembered. She stood on the table, dumbfounded. Vector glared at her and she began to panic.

“Here, girly. Have a drink.” She felt someone grab her wrist and a cup was shoved into her face. Downing the contents quickly, a numbing sensation slowly filled her body. After a few moments, she threw her hands in the air and started dancing, off-beat, to a simple dance she had witness travelers perform.

Swaying her hips from side to side, she slowly made her way to the end of the table, taking glasses of wine as she passed and drinking them slowly. Her body felt so numb, as though she could do anything and there would be no pain. She giggled.

“Heheh. I think you brave generals deserve a little more.” She said, her words starting to slur together. Putting her hands behind her back, she started untying the strings that held her top in place. She danced back up the table, while undoing the knots at her hips. Men pulled at the pieces, causing them to hang loosely off her body. She laughed, she feel so free and happy, so happy, as though there was nothing wrong, even though in the back of her mind, a little voice told her something was wrong.

Getting close to Vector, she felt as though she couldn’t feel her legs and tripped. He pulled his plate of food out of the way as she fell.

“Heheh, what’s wrong? Can’t hold your wine?” He laughed as he plucked a grape off the plate, tossed it in the air, and landed in his mouth. Zeta stared at him, confused at what he had said.

“Hold my...What?” She continued looking at him. Then, even through her alcohol hazed-mind she noticed something. Vector’s wine glass was empty, it had never been filled either.

“You...Bastard...”  she said, as her vision started fading to black. Droite’s words rang through her head, “Beware the wine”

 


	6. Once Innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we didn't see to much of Vector's past when he was still 'good' I just wrote this as my idea of what he could have been like before Don K. brainwashed him.

_“Come now, dear sister. You’ll like your new life. Some nice man will buy you and you’ll work for him, and have his children and who knows what else.” A shadowy figure laughed._

_“Stop lying, brother! I know exactly what will happen! Why else would father ban the use of slaves!” Zeta yelled, fighting with the shackles that kept her at a safe distance from her brother. He growled._

_“Father was a weak man.” He declared, balling his fist._

_“Don’t speak of him like that!’ she said straining against her shackles. He smirked._

_“Hehe. Very soon, ‘little sister’, you’ll be out of my life for good!”_

 

Zeta opened her eyes and was blinded by the sudden rush of light. She groaned slightly as the sudden brightness caused a headache to bloom in her skull. She covered her eyes with her hands and tried to make sense of things. Droite waked in carrying what appeared to be a wash tub. When she realized Zeta was awake, she set it on the ground and rushed to her side.

“Zeta! You’re awake!” She exclaimed. Zeta looked at her and smiled slightly.

“Why do you act so worried?” She said as she started sitting up.  
“No, no. Please do not move too much.” Droite said, gently pushing her back down. “You may not know it but you have been asleep for more than two days.”

“T-two days! How is that possible?” She questioned, though she regretted her words, as soon as they left her mouth, and the room started spinning around her. “W-what happened?”

“You got caught in the strings of Vector’s game.” Droite answered. Zeta was about to open her mouth to say something, but stopped when she felt a wave of nausea in the pit of her gut. Droite looked at her and sighed. “I told you to be weary of the wine…” She said somewhat irritated. Zeta stared at her and quickly sat up.  
“That basin, bring it here!” She said frantically. Droite was stunned for a second, but quickly fetched the wash tub for her. Zeta brought it to her face and leaned forward, taking shallow breaths before emptying what little contents her stomach had into the basin. Droite looked at her in worry.  
“Zeta…?” she whimpered a little. Droite sat down next to her and placed a hand on her back. “There, there dear…” she said, trying to comfort the younger girl. Zeta continued to shake as the nauseous feeling stayed in her gut.

Droite left, but soon returned to her.   
“Don’t worry, we have sent for a medicine woman to see if she can find out what ails you.” She said, trying to reassure Zeta. She nodded and laid back down, hoping her stomach would allow her.  
“And what of the prince?” She asked weakly. Dorite walked to her side and leaned against the wall.

“He has been told of your condition…” Zeta noded slightly.   
“And what did he say?  
“I was not the one to tell him, so I do not know his reaction. Though I heard it wasn’t much, he was too occupied with his executions.” Droite sighed. Zeta looked at the ceiling, as if thinking about something.  
“Droite, may I ask what your life was like before Vector took the throne?” she asked suddenly. Droite said nothing and sat on the ground.

"Honestly, there wasn't much of a difference. His father, the deceased king, was a tyrant. A man who lived for battle and wanted to conquer the world." She sighed.

"So, is that the reason behind Vectors behavior?"

"No...when he was young, he wanted nothing to do with wars and battles. He even dreamed of one day taking the throne and making peace with all the people his father had fought with."

"But how do you know? You talk as though you were him." Zeta questioned, curious of how she knew so much.

"That is because he told me himself, when I was his caregiver...and his only friend."

* * *

_"Droite? Droite!" A seven-year-old Vector called as he roamed the palace halls. She popped her head out of the doors and waved him over._

_"What is it young prince?" A 12-year-old Droite replied when he came up to her. He ran up to her and grabbed her leg, sobbing._

_"F-father punished me a-again!" He wailed, his sobs muffled, because his face was pressed into her tunic._

_"It's okay, dear," she said getting down to his level and hugging him. "Why did it happen?"_

_"I-I spoke out. I-I told him w-we should stop fighting s-so many people!"_

_"I see. And what did he do to make you cry?"_

_"He struck me!" He wailed. "He yelled at me, calling me a stupid brat, and then struck my face!" Droite backed up a little and examined his face. There was indeed a red spot on his right cheek that looked quite sore. She kissed his cheek._

_"It's okay, young prince. I'll find some herbs and I'll make it better for you."_

_"No! I don't want that!"_

_"Then what do you want?" She questioned. He looked at her and pouted._

_"I don't need those things." He said crossing his arms. "I can get through it myself."_

_"Alright, now shall we go to the kitchen and see if the cook will make you something sweet?" Droite asked sweetly. Vector nodded and grabbed her hand._

__

_Time moved on. The young prince grew and after his 12th birthday, he was coronated as the heir to the throne. Days later, he and Droite stood outside the door to his fathers quarters._

_"Are you sure about this, Prince Vector? You know how the king is when it comes to peace." Droite asked, worrying for him._

_"Yes, I'm sure. I am the next to rule, I should have a say in what happens. If father won't make peace, then I'll do it." Vector said boldly. She sighed._

_"Alright...I shall wait for you here."_

_"Thank you, Droite." He said with a sad smile. "You have always supported me...I will remember that in the future."_

_"No sir, that isn’t necessary. It's only my job." she said with a bow.  He nodded once more and left Droite waiting on the other side of the door._

* * *

“And what exactly happened?” Zeta though out loud. The tale was truly interesting, yet, it didn’t really explain what happened to him. Droite seemed to be shaking.

“I-I don’t know.” She said quietly. “I heard yelling...and then nothing. At first I thought he was dead. But then the doors opened and there he was, alive and well.”

“But-” Zeta started but she was cut off when Droite started sobbing.

“But, that was the last time I ever saw the kind prince I cared for! After that, he became a monster! Just like his father!” She wept. Zeta looked at her, unable to calm her.

‘He was, at one time, a person with ethics and morals?’ She questioned herself. Droite sat on the edge of the bed, just out of reach, and continued to weep.

“H-he died that day...and a monster took his place…”

Droite managed to calm down after awhile, though it still took a few hours until she stopped her crying fits completely.

Not long after she had calmed down, the medicine woman arrived, though Zeta thought it was unnecessarily, since she managed to recover from whatever had ailed her that morning.

"Zeta," Dorite said calmly as she as she entered the room. “The medicine woman has come.” Behind her stood an elderly woman wearing several heavy robes and a satchel. Her face was covered in wrinkles and her eyes were squinted, but she was smiling warmly at Zeta, which gave her a little comfort.

"Hello. You must be the slave girl the the prince bought at the last sale." She greeted. Zeta noded though she found the greeting a little strange.

'I guess I'm remembered for that.' She shrugged. The elder woman sat down on a stool next to her. She sat there and seemed to stare at Zeta as though she could look into her very body.

"Umm, may I ask what you're doing?" Zeta inquired. The woman raised a hand in the air and she fell silent. Finally the elder spoke up.

"So dear, you are a slave to the prince?"

"Well, yes-"

"And you are his only one?"

"I've been told that, but wha-" Zeta was silenced again. The lady moved closer to her so their faces where only a few inches apart. Zeta tried to back away.

"So what type of work do you perform for him? Do you clean for him? Cook? Maybe dance for him?" She took a breath as though she was done. "Or...do you work for him at night, as someone who performs in bed." She finally said. Zeta looked at her a little shocked. Her face turned pink.

"Umm, y-yes..." she said quietly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I work for him at night, every night." Zeta said clutching her bed sheets tightly.

"Hm, I see. And how long have you been doing that?" Zeta looked down silent.

"It’s been about 3 months." She finally said.

Three months....three months...three months of her life in forced servitude. Three months of being the personal whore to that horrid prince. The very thought made her feel sick.

"Alright. Now tell me, for the time you have been here has the prince ever given you something? Something to prevent you from being with child?" Zetas heart fell.

"No. Never...."

"Heh, well that can answer your question, dear." The woman said kindly. "You're with child."

'No, no, no. That can't be true. I'm just ill, that's all. Like before, nothing that time can't heal.' Zeta thought, even though she knew that she was only lying to herself.

"Are you sure about that ma'am? I mean, I have been sick before since I came here. It could be nothing." She said sweetly, trying to hide her trembling voice.

"I know what I'm talking about. Just think, when was the last time you bled? I'm going to guess it's been about a month, if not two." The elder inquired. Zeta placed a hand on her stomach. Not out of feeling ill but because she finally figured out the truth. She noticed now. She felt how her abdomen seemed round.

"You're right." Zeta said. "It's been over three months, just before I was sold." The words barely made it out of her mouth.

Droite stood by, watching everything. She should have guessed this would happen to Zeta. It was a common fact that if nothing was done to prevent child bearing in a concubine, she would end up with child. She sighed and walked to them.

"Are you entirely for sure, elder?"

"Well, it can be anything else. And being that the prince probably has no idea what happens outside of riding her, it's safe to believe that."

"Alright, I understand. Thank you, elder." Droite said with a bow. "You may leave now, but please do tell his majesty what you have found before you go." She instructed.

"Yes, yes, I'll inform him of what he has caused." The elder said as she moved towards the door. "I would suggest that you're careful from now on, dear. I don't think it would be the best thing for your health if something would happen to that child you carry." And then she left the room.

Zeta was stunned in silence.

‘Child….’

* * *

“So, have you figured out what alies her?“ Vector asked the healer.

“Well, you see, your majesty, the girl is pregnant.”

“WHAT?!” He screamed rising from his chair. “No. No, no! I demand you to rethink your diagnosis.”

“That’s not needed. It’s blatantly obvious to me and the girl. If you really want to know if it’s true, just wait a few more months and you’ll get an answer.” She answered blankly, not at all fearful of the prince’s outburst. Vector grabbed his head as though he had a headache.

"Who's responsible for this?"

"You, your majesty, and only you." She replied. He sighed and pointed at the door.

"You're dismissed." And she left without another word.

"Blame me for it, will you?" He growed under his breath. He took a seat on his throne and thought.

"Bring me Droite." He said and one of his guards went off to do so.


	7. Denied Responsibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for abuse [beating/whipping]
> 
> Also I would like to ask that if you like this story please comment or bookmark, just so I know that people are actually enjoying this. Thank you

Zeta sat in her bed, unmoving since the medicine woman had left.

"Zeta..." Droite started. She shook her head.

"No....no, this can't be true. I can't be with child. She's wrong. All wrong." She choked out. Tears collected in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Droite set a hand on her shoulder and sat next to her.

"There, there," she said in a soothing voice. "It's not that bad...just remember...." she wasn't sure of what to say next. 'Just remember you're not dead, yet? But you might just get killed when he finds out.' She felt just as helpless as Zeta.

'How can I help her when I'm just as lost?'

"No, Droite....you don't understand...." She looked at Zeta, surprised to hear that from her.

"I'm not ready for a child." She looked at the back of her hands. "I'm not ready for something like this, and neither is Vector." She looked at Droite who noticed tears running from Zeta’s eyes. "And.....I don't want to have his child." Droite felt like she had to say something.

"And why is that?" She felt so stupid! Zeta wiped her tears away.

"No one should be forced to live here. The child, though his heir, is also the child of a slave. It'll have to go through the same hell I did. I can't allow an innocent child to have to go through that."

"I see..." Droite said. Unsure of what else she could say that wouldn't upset her. Zeta nodded.

She brought her knees to her chest and stared at the wall in front of her.

'I don't want a child...but, I don't want anything to happen to it...' she thought.

A guard showed up in the doorway and pointed to Droite.

"His majesty would like to have a word with you." They both looked at each other and she quickly stood up.

"Alright, I'll be back soon. You try to rest. Okay?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll try." Zeta stammered. The guard lead Droite out of the bedroom and, against Droite’s instruction, Zeta secretly followed behind.

'Being summoned at a time like this can't be good.' She thought as she watched them enter the throne room.

* * *

Droite got on her knees and bowed to Vector.

"You called for me, your majesty?" She asked calmly. He stood up from his seat and looked down on her.

"You caused it."

"What do you mean, your majesty? What is ‘it’?" She questioned.

"You know exactly what I mean! You knew about that- that thing that my slave now has living inside her! You knew about it all along and never told your king!" He screamed. She looked at him with a straight face.

"Sir, none of that is true. I didn't find out about her pregnancy until earlier today, just like you. And I couldn't have known beforehand, either because I am not her."

"Bullshit! You're lying! You knew! YOU KNEW! Quit telling me your lies!" He continued to scream, pointing his finger at her accusingly.

Zeta hid behind a pillar, cautiously watching.

"How can he blame this on her?" She questioned herself. She feared what might happen if Vector got angry enough.

Droite stayed in her place. Not moving a single muscle or showing any sort of emotion. She couldn't believe him! What sort of childish bart was he? She had played no part in what happened to Zeta. If he really wanted to blame someone he should blame himself. Vector rose from his seat and stomped towards Droite, pausing only for a second to snatch something off the nearest guard’s belt.

"I've had enough of you and you're smart mouth..." He said, letting the whip in his hand unwind and gather on the ground. "If you won't tell the truth...I'll beat it out of you!" Droite opened her mouth to object but was silenced by the sound of the whip firmly lashing the floor rang through the air.

Zeta watched in horror as Vector went through with the beating. At first, he stood a distance away and lashed out, but after a few misses he moved closer and shorten the length of the whip to make it more precise. Droite stayed standing, despite her bleeding lacerations. He tossed the whip down angrily.

"If you're really going to act that strong, then fine." He walked up to her, grabbed her hair and proceeded to punch her several times in the face.

Droite cried in pain. She heard a few cracks when his blows connected with her face and she could only guess that something had been broken. Yet, she didn't say anything else. Vector continued to grow frustrated.

"Infuriating woman...I'll have you executed for this!" He screamed. He let go of her hair and stomped to his guard.

"Give me your sword now!" He demanded. Zeta had had enough of this. She ran over and stood between Droite and Vector.

"Your are not going to kill her. I won't allow that!" Zeta said furiously. Vector lower his weapon and glared at her.

"What are you doing down here? Get back to your room this second or I'll have you killed, too." She smirked at his comment.

"As if you would really kill me." He continued to glare, but slid the sword into his belt.

"Alright, I won't have you killed, but give me a reason as to why she shouldn't die."

"She has absolutely no part in this, your majesty. This is something that only happened because of us." Vector started to laugh.

"Us? Haha, in your dreams, this is all your fault!" Both Zeta and Droite had to refrain from groaning in annoyance. She sighed and straightened herself and looked the prince dead in the eye.

"I know you're not happy with this, and neither am I, but we're stuck with it." Vector crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side.

"Hmm...it sounds like you are trying to offer me something."

"I am."

"I see. Well, before you go on with it, I think you should know this now: as much as I don't want a child, and I am repulsed at the thought of it being a female. So, think carefully before you open you mouth, my dear." He sneered. She took a deep breath and started speaking.

"I want to make a deal with you. That deal being you will not enter me until the child is born, as a precaution for both my safety and it's own." Vector thought it over.

"I will not fuck you…but only where the child is coming from." She shuddered at that thought.

"Yes...your majesty, and I also ask that the child will stay with me, if it’s a male, instead of being sold off"

"Alright, that can be done...is that all?" She nodded. "Well good, then you will hear my part. I will agree to your demands; however, I have my own conditions. When the child is born, if it is a female, you are to report to my chambers immediately for it to be killed. Then, you shall return to my bed to continue your duties as my slave." The room was silent and he chuckled to himself. "But, if the child were to born a male, you will be given 10 days of rest, then report back to me the 10th night and the child will receive a name. Do I make myself clear, girl?" Zeta looked at him, thinking over his offer. Frankly, she received nothing good either way, but at least she could hope for a male child to make things somewhat easier. She nodded.

"I agree. I agree to it all, Prince Vector." He placed his hands on his hips and laughed.

"Of course you would! Now get that liar out of my sight before I do kill her." Zeta kneeled by Droite and put an arm around her waist before helping her to her feet.

"Zeta...You're really going to..." Droite started. Zeta shook her head.

"Later. Let me help you first." She said quietly as she left the throne room.


	8. A Small Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter.
> 
> Please comment and bookmark if you enjoyed!

"Zeta, you know all of that was unnecessary, right? You didn't have to make deals with the devil just for my sake..." Droite said when they arrived back in the room that Zeta had been in. She shook her head.

"I did what was right. That's all..." she said sadly.

"But why? You don't want this child...but you protect it? Please, tell me why you would do that." Zeta simply sighed and had her sit down.

"I have my reasons...That is all. Later I will talk to Vector and ask a few more things, but for now, I'll help you." She said with a smile. Droite looked at her surprised but then noded.

"If you insist." She said, giving Zeta permission to do whatever she wanted.

Now, Zeta didn't know much about healing, but she had managed to learn a few things from observing the practice. She tilted Droites head upwards to look for any injuries. She had gotten a few cuts from the whip, ranging from small scratched to fairly deep wounds that she had on her forehead that were mostly concealed by her hair. Zeta sighed.

"Do you think they'll be a problem? I mean, the worst wounds are hidden, so it's not like you have a lot to deal with." Droite nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. See, you don’t have to worry." She said only to grimace in pain after she finished talk.

Zeta looked at her in concern.

"Are you sure? Do you still hurt?" She said, worried.

"Of course I am, my head just has a pain in it, probably because of the prince hitting me before."

"Oh, then why don't you lay down?" Zeta pulled back the blankets on her bed. "There, rest for a bit, I'll make sure Vector won't need you for the remainder of the day.” Droite gave her a small, sad smile.

"Your kindness is appreciated, but I can't. If I do, you might get punished too, and I can't have that happen." She stood back up but the room started to spin.

"Ma-maybe you are right, though..." she said as she sat back down. Zeta pushed her down gently before covering her.

"Alright, I'll talk to Vector. Don't worry about anything." She said bravely. She started moving toward the door, but stopped when Droite spoke up.

"Before you go...can I ask something?"

"Sure, of course you can."

"W-why are you like this?" Zeta stood still, silent.

"I guess it's because that's what I was told to do." She said with a smile even though her eyes seemed to lose their light at the mention of her past.

"Can...can you tell me about your life?" Droite asked hesitantly.

"But Vector-"

"Please, just a small story?" Zeta sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I suppose. Hmm...well, the first of all, I should start with my father. He was a king, and I was a heir to his throne..."


	9. Daughter of Arcus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So part one of Zeta's life. So first the funny thing is this was meant to be a one chapter flashback, but end up being almost 4 chapters. Just so much to tell considering her past is a blank slant, much like the Zexal forms themselves.  
> Hope you enjoy and if you like this please like or bookmark!
> 
> Character note: Since these are all names for unknown characters I'll leave a list of who is who and such.  
> Arcus - Past Life Yuma  
> Ilo - Zexal III  
> Asahi - Zexal I  
> Adaddon - Dark Zexal

Arcus gazed at the city below. It was a beautiful night, one that he would usually enjoy if it wasn't for what was going on a few rooms below from his. He sighed and leaned over the railing of the balcony he was on. His second child was probably not long from being born into this world, bringing on a whole new mindset of worries. His first son, who wasn't even three was already the heir to his throne, that is if he was deemed fit to rule, but now with another child he wasn't sure if it would be easy anymore. He glanced around.

"Hmm, looks like I'm alone." He jumped up on to the rail and stood there taking a deep breath. Even though he was a king, he could still get yelled at for doing this, considering he was only 17, but he laughed.

'I still want to feel like I'm a kid.' He thought with a smile on his face as he looked at the almost deserted streets. It may have been dusk, but he could still see a group of boys, right around his age, messing around.

"Hehe, to think, if I wouldn't have caught the eye of the rulers here, I would still probably be with those guys." He said to himself.

"Your majesty! What are you doing?" Arcus jumped up and nearly lost his balance. He leaned backwards and ended up doing a handspring before turning to the person whom had yelled at him. It was Ena, one of the youngest yet wisest people in his council. He smiled at her.

"Heh, I was just enjoying the view, trying to clear my thoughts." He said nonchalantly. Ena was someone who understood him and why he was the way he was, so she wasn't one to yell at him too much if she caught him goofing off. But that didn't mean she’d let him off free.

"You know a king shouldn't act so childish, especially when his second child is close to being born." He sighed.

"Yeah I know...It's just...well it's just...I don't know, I just kinda miss my old life." Ena nodded.

"I understand your majesty, but it's been nearly four years and there's no way you're going to go back to what you can from. You should be grateful, many would see this as a blessing." She said calmly but still stern enough for her point to get across. He shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, I understand all of that. Now can you tell me why you're here? Because I know it's not just so you can nag me." She couldn't help but laugh a little at his comment.

"Of course your majesty, I just came to tell you your child has been born." Arcus looked at her him in shock.

"You mean to tell me that even though you came to tell me that, you decided to talk idly with me?" He huffed. "Well come on, anything I should know?" She smiled.

"You're second child is a boy. He was born in perfect health with no complications at all." Arcus sighed in relief.

"Good, very good."

"But there is something I think you need to see."

"What?"

* * *

The birth room was still alive and full of commotion when they arrived. Half the room was cut off with a drape hanging across the room. Medicine men and women moved about, going to and from the curtain. Arcus stood in the doorway, unsure of where he should go.

"Over here, your majesty." Ena said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

In a corner that sat not far from the door, a nurse held a child in her arms. Arcus smiled brightly at the sight. The child had black hair and pink bangs that were similar to his and skin that was a dark shade of tan. Yet another trait from his father. The only thing that the child had as a way to show he was the son to the ruler was the light green markings on his face. Ones that probably ran over his body.

"Heh, he takes a lot after his father, doesn't he?" Ena said, spotting the happiness that was clearly on his face. He nodded in response.

He reached out to hold his son when suddenly something....strange happened. A dark aura surrounded the child, and he started to whimper.

"That, your majesty, is what I wanted you to see." Ena inquired.

"What...what is this? This awful darkness. How can that child be my son? I can't even hold him..." Arcus said almost defeated yet with anger hinted in his tone. There was a commotion once again coming from behind the curtain, yet he seemed to block it out.

"We assure you he is your son, but we have no idea why a child born from the royal line could be like this." He stood in silence.

"Find out what's wrong with him, do anything you must.." he said, not even looking at his son anymore. The nurse nodded before rushing away with the child held tight in her arms.

Arcus leaned his forehead against the wall behind him and let out a weary sigh.

"...Why...Just why...." he repeated to himself several times. Ena watched him, sadly.

"How could this happen....I tainted the royal line...I'm a horrible king..." The noise on the other side of the room continued on, sounding both confused and overjoyed at the same time. Yet he still didn't pay it any mind.

"No, you're not horrible nor did you taint the line." She set a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think like that." He tilted his head so he could look at her and gave her a small smile.

"I hope you're right about that." All of the sudden someone bursted past the curtain, giddy with excitement.

"Your-your majesty! It's a miracle! A miracle I say."

"What do you mean? What happened?" He questioned, quickly putting on the facade of a calm and collected ruler.

"Twins! You not only have a son now your highness, but a daughter too! Oh praise the gods!" The medicine woman said, overjoyed. Arcus was speechless, too dumbfounded to form any words.

"A-another? I-is she okay?" he asked, unsure of what he should say.

"Oh yes! Yes, your highness, healthy and fair as any newborn should be."

"Can I see her...Please?" He asked. She nodded before quickly running back through the curtain.

"Hurry, hurry! The king demands he see his daughter at once!" Was heard from the other side. Arcus covered his face in embarrassment. He didn't demand a thing, there was no need to say that.

The woman soon reappeared with the child wrapped in clean white linen. He held his arms out tentatively, ready to hold her but still afraid that the same thing might happen as it had with her brother. She was gently set in his arms, and he sighed in relief as nothing happened.

He looked at her face and brushed his finger over her cheek. She looked so peaceful, yet his heart filled with dread. She didn't have any markings of the ruling line.

'No, that can't be right. Without any markings she won't be considered an heir.' He worried. He looked up to the woman that handed her to him, and she smiled as though she knew what he was thinking.

"Don't worry your majesty, the girl is an heir. She wears the markings of an Astral being on her stomach and legs. An interesting place for them to be but still the royal markings.” He closed his eyes.

"Good..." he open his eyes and looked back down at her. She was beautiful, she was a gift. He was happy, truly happy.

"Zeta..."

"What was that?" Ena inquired.

"Her name, it's Zeta, like the star."

"I see. Well, remember that, and when she receives her name it shall be that. Okay?"

"Yeah..." he said, dreamily as he handed her back to the woman. A beautiful girl had been born, and Arcus could have been happier.

* * *

Days turned to years, and as the years wore on, both of the twins started to show who they were.

"Asahi!" A seven year old Zeta shrieked. "Asahi! Tell Adaddon to stop making fun of me! He keeps calling me weak!" Asahi sighed and put down the scroll he was reading.

"What's wrong? Why is your brother calling you such a name?" Asahi questioned. Even though he was only 10, he still managed to be the only one to fix any of the problems that his younger siblings brought to him.

"He told me that because I was a girl, I can't be as strong as him! But that's not true! He's just angry that I beat him today when we had to fight each other." She pouted. He sighed. He figured something like this would happen. Father always told him the younger they were in their family, the stronger they would be. Only thing was he had yet to tell Zeta or Adaddon that little fact. What a pain.

"Well you shouldn't let his words get to you. You know that, don't you?" She sighed and looked at the ground in defeat.

"I guess you're right."

"Good." He motioned for her to sit next to him, and she obliged.

"So," he said when she leaned against him. "Why did you chose to become a fighter instead of learning how to be a ruler?" She sighed. He always asked her that.

"Because I want to be like you and father." She said with a pout. "I didn't like all of those things I was told to do when I was with Ena and the other woman. It was boring." Asahi laughed a little and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"But you know you have to learn that stuff, right?"

"Well I guess....But Father told me I didn't have to because me and Adaddon are twins, and because he's the oldest of us, I have to follow what he does." Oh what a life to be a twin where the youngest had to follow the oldest. That was if the oldest wasn't a female, of course. Not that Zeta would complain about that. She liked fighting and training. It was fun in her mind. Well, at least it was better than learning how be a suitable wife for some man. She growled at the thought.

"Would father really give me away?” She asked herself out loud.

"Come now Zeta, you're only seven. You don't have to think about something like that."

"But that's what Ena said. 'Girls are given away if the father thinks the man is right.’ Do you really think Father will have me go with some man?" Asahi wasn't really sure. His sister was still pretty young, but he was told stories about how girls in other countries would have a husband matched up for them the day they were born. He really didn't know the answer.

'She’s too smart for her age.' He thought with a shake of his head. Someone appeared in the doorway then.

"Brotherrrrrrr! Sisterrrrrr!" A four year old Ilo yelled, trying to get their attention. Asahi glared at him but then quickly replaced it with an amused look.

"Yes Ilo? We are right here. There's no need to yell."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot!" He said cheerful as he walked over to them. "I'm just really happy!" Zeta gave him a curious look.

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because I almost beat brother Adaddon when we were wrestling before!"

"Heh, I see. Well good for you." Asahi said. Only four and he's almost as strong as his seven year old brother. Many would see that as a shocking thing, but when it came to someone like him, it was normal. That's how the royal family was. The younger you were, the stronger you were. Asahi already knew that if he were to fight with his youngest brother, he would lose, but he would rather not... Just to keep a little dignity.

"Alright," Asahi said merrily. "Let’s go practice Zeta, and you can watch Ilo. Does that sound good?" Both of the younger kids nodded, and they walked off to the training grounds.

* * *

 

Zeta stood before Arcus.

"Father, I have something to tell you." The now 13 year old girl said.

"Huh? What is on your mind, Dear?" He asked in a kind, soothing tone. She took a deep breath.

"Father...I have made a decision. I don't want to get married, I don't want to have children. I want to stay here and be a warrior." She said in a steadfast tone. Arcus leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees.

"Are you sure about this my daughter? You know saying that means you give up your chance at the throne, right?" She nodded.

"I understand that fully. I just don't want to do anything like that. I want to stay here and fight as a warrior to you and to Asahi when he takes the throne…” She took a breath. “But I will say this here, to you and only to you. If Adaddon is to ever take the throne, I promise I will take it from him. There is something about him, something evil. He is not fit to rule." Arcus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, there has been a dark presence around him ever since birth. A presence that is unspeakably evil. If you have to take an action like that, I will not stop you and nor will I stop the others." He got up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Zeta...You'll be a wonderful warrior.”

"Thank you father." She said bowing to him. "I will forever be grateful.”

She exited the room.

"So you gave up your right to the throne? How weak, considering it's just because you're afraid to get put with some man." Adaddon chuckled when he saw her walk out. She whipped around and glared at him.

"What I decided to do is not weak. That is just the life I want." She spat. He laughed again.

"And have you ever thought, oh I don't know...that you could marry one of us?"

"I do not wish to be wedded to Asahi nor Ilo." She stated.

"Oh? And what about me? I mean we are twins. What would be so wrong about that?" He sneered. "And it's not like we haven't slept together before either." Zeta's face turned red.

"We were infants! And that was a time before I knew what you really were! I will never marry you! Even if my life depended on it!" She yelled, trying to cover up her embarrassment. Adaddon turned away and started to walk down the hall, laughing at his sister’s outburst.

"Yeah, yeah, say that all you want, but I just hope you truly understand what you threw away!" he yelled back. Zeta crossed her arms.

"Why does he care about something like that?" She said with a huff. "It's not like I would want him, even if I actually cared." **  
**


	10. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter. Nothing much else to say.
> 
> Character notes:  
> Arcus - Past Life Yuma  
> Ilo - Zexal III  
> Asahi - Zexal I  
> Adaddon - Dark Zexal

Zeta sat in a tree. She wore a dark colored cloak that seemed to make her invisible to anyone who pasted. She watched what seemed to be just a normal bush as though she thought it was going to get up and run away.

For the past few months there been several accounts of people get looted while traveling in the back roads, and as it seemed, these accounts started to submerge just after Adaddon started disappear for days at a time. At first it seemed like he just wanted to get away from the festivities that had been going on since both him and Zeta had turned 15. But that was two months ago and Adaddon still seemed to disappear and more stories continued to come up. So Zeta was given the job to fix the problem.

_ "As much as I hate to say this I believe your brother is the one behind the attacks." The king said defeated. "My dear, can you follow him and either prove or disprove this thought?" _

She continued to sit. This was her first real job. It had been two years since she had given up her ruling title and now she was finally doing what she wanted.

'Come on come on.' She thought impatiently. 'Do something!'

Suddenly, as though someone could hear her thoughts a man appear walking down the road. He was about middle aged and wore simple clothes. Probably a shopkeeper or something, but definitely someone who couldn't afford to lose money. Just as he passed by the bush Zeta had been watching, someone jumped out. They wore a hooded robe that cover their face and made them almost unrecognizable. They pulled a knife out of their sleeve and forced the blade against the man's neck.

"Give me all the money you have and maybe then I won't kill you." The robed figure, who happened to be a male snickered. The traveler shakingly brought his hands to his belt and untied a small bag that hung from it.

"Hmm...this isn't much." The thief said. "I know you have something of value on you, hand it over!" He demanded.

"But but I can't!" The man pleaded. The knife was thrust into his throat, drawing a small amount of blood.

"So I guess your life doesn't matter." The thief cackled. Unwillingly the man pulled out three bottles and handed them to his assailant.

"Good, now run along little man." And that he did.

Zeta jumped into action, jumping off her perch and the following after the man before jumping out of the tree line. The man fell to his knees.

"Please please spare me! I gave you all I have! Just let me go!" He groveled. She pulled off her the hood of her cloak and kneeled next to the man.

"It's alright, I'm here to help you." She said in a calming tone. He looked at her in surprise before realising who she was.

"You're Zeta, the king's daughter. What are you doing in a backwoods area like this?" She didn't answer. Instead she took out a small bag and handed it to him.

"Here, this is for the money you lost earlier." He gratefully accepted it.

"Thank you your highness, but I have to tell you the money isn't what I need. That thief stole three jars of medicine that I can’t really replace." Zeta raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? And what was this medicine."

"It was something that could cure all problems. Sadly my youngest son is very ill and I was hoping it would have helpped.”

“Hmm I see. Well then go to the palace and request to see Ena. If anyone asks why, It's because Zeta sent you. Do you understand?" He nodded and then sprinted away.

"So, father was right..." she pondered. "I guess it isn't to great of a surprise." She climbed back into the tree she had been in before and she rested against the trunk.

'Well that answers all the attacks but why is he gone for so long then?' She thought as she gazed at the sky.

Night was upon them and she continued to follow Adaddon. Just after twilight he moved again. Just a little further down the path there was what could be called a small village. There were fields and a few house, a bar, and a very interesting looking building that sat just at the edge of the village. And that was where Adaddon seemed to be going.

Zeta didn't dare to walk in after him, so she started going around the outside, looking into any window she found.

"You know dear, I've had a really long day. How about you just lay down there and do everything I command." Zeta heard Adaddon say from the room of the window she was under.

"Of course your majesty. You control my every action, just like a king should." A woman spoke.

She glanced in. From what she could see her brothers back was towards the window. He wore nothing but a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. Well at least he wasn't stupid and wore something that outright told you he was from the royal house. But as for the woman it was a whole different story. She wore just a see-through robe and nothing else.

'Great. He's with a prostitute.' She sighed, or at least she would if she wasn't trying to stay quiet. She sank down and sat with her back against the wall. She had no plans in watching what acts Adaddon was going to do with that woman.

Very soon their moans started to fill the air. The woman was gasping an pleading for him fuck her harder. Zeta brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in them. She felt sick to her stomach. All she wanted to do was cover her ears and drown out their disgusting sounds.

At one point the woman was screaming and Zeta was close to running. This is why she didn't want to be married, especially to Adaddon. She didn't want to scream like the prostitute he was with.

Finally the noise from inside the room started to subside. She sighed in relief and looked back in the room, before bucking under again. She really wished she could un see what she had just saw. Standing just by the window was Adaddon, undressed and not covered in anyway. She felt her face heat up and she shook her head.

'No. Stop worrying about something like that. You're on a mission.' She thought. Carefully she peaked back in, and much to her relief he had turned away.

"So my lord, what are your spoiler from today?" The prostitute asked in a sly tone. Adaddon chuckled.

"Nothing much my dear. Everyone who passed by were poorer than the dirt on in the ground." He said. "Though there was this one man who gave me what I'm guessing is mediacan, but from what I'm guessing it's just water with a few things put in it to make it 'sellable'."

Zeta had to agree with that at least. People sold fake cures to get money even though father had done what he could to help people, but that still didn't make robbing people right. She continued to listen.

"So what about that sister of your's? You haven't really said much about her. Did you managed to have your father force you to marry you?"

Well, that was new. She never heard anything like that from, well, anyone. And why would Adaddon want her to marry him anyway?

The mood seemed to darken.

"No. That old fool still believes that she is allowed to do whatever she wants without informing me." He stomped over to the woman and pushed her down. "I am her older brother...her Twin older brother! Whatever she does has to be okayed by Me! Not her!" He yelled. The woman looked at him almost gleefully. Maybe she liked this. He climbed on the bed and kneeled on top of her.

"She is mine! I don't give a damn what that fool says about her! I'll fuck her it I want to! I doesn't matter because she is mine, it is my right to own her and her body!"

Zeta didn't stay any longer. She ran away. She didn't want to hear another word from him. Tears started to gather in her eyes the further she went. Everything made sense now. Their conversation from over 2 years ago ran through her head.

'How weak, considering you're afraid to be put with some man...but we're twins, it's only right.'

'No wonder he had said that." she thought, finally come to a stop under a lone tree.

"It wasn't because he thought I should be a ruler, but because he just wanted to have a reason to sleep with me..." a few tears rolled down her cheeks which she then briskly wiped away. She glared at the moisture on the back of her hand.

"In his eyes I'm nothing more than a sex toy." She was disgusted at that thought.

'I'll never let him use me like that.'

* * *

Now indeed Adaddon was punished for his actions, but Arcus being who he was let him off pretty easy.

"From now on you will be monitored until you have see the error of your ways." Adaddon bowed, though only slightly.

"Of course...Father..." he said through clenched teeth. Zeta stood behind her father quiet and at attention. She had told Arcus everything, well almost everything, she decided he didn't need to know any of the things she had heard while he was with the prostitute.

He glared at her and she shuttered. He was planning something, she knew it. She just hoped she had the power to fight what ever he had in mind.

* * *

Three months had passed since Adaddon’s 'sentence' and while quite shocking he had actually been behaving, not that like that really meant something though. He was even allowed to leave the places unattended as long as he was back by nightfall. Zeta did not agree with it.

"I just think father was too lenient. I mean, it's only been a small amount of time, he couldn't have changed." She said as she looked out at the forest that ran next to the palace. Ilo sat a distance away from her in a desk. He made an irritated sigh.

"I know Zeta," he said as he wrote something down. "But nothing can be down. That was Fathers decision and it will be followed." He growled and crumpled his paper. 

"Stupid…” Zeta walked over and picked it up.

"What are you writing?" She asked as she uncrumpled the paper. 

_ ‘Slavery is a common practice throughout all know lands and is seen as normal and correct.’  _ She read out loud. Ilo banged his forehead on the desk and groaned.

"Father wants me to learn about that and then give him the reasons why he doesn't allow it here. It's so boring!" She walked over and placed the paper in front of him. She could understand why he was like that. Ever since he turned 12 Arcus decided that he needed be educated in things like laws, and being who he was Ilo rather be outside instead of stuck studying. But why it was this topic she didn't know.

"Well you started it off nice, but maybe try to collect more information it could sound better." But he continued to complain.

"How though? I can't even find a scroll about it! I've only found little things and the rest is papers the Adaddon wrote." That caught her attention.

"He wrote about this?"

"Oh yeah, like several papers. He gave me a whole stack of them actually." Ilo said. "I didn't think he would know so much about it though."

"Can you show me what he gave you?" She asked. He nodded and fished through the papers he had around him.

"He we are." He said handing her a stack of about 30 papers and a scroll.

"Hmm, thanks." She said as she set them down and started looking through them. The first few seemed to be nothing more than notes, listing what slaves were and what they could do. Then they started to get more in depth talking about where they were sold and how much they cost. A few things were circled. The numbers 15 and 16, the words female, tattooed, and virgin. She glanced up at Ilo, who had returned to his work, and then stuffed the paper into her shirt. That was way too suspicious and they specific. The next one was even more suspicious. It was a hand written schedule of what could be guessed as slaves sales with the name 'Rapa' circled.

"Very interesting..."

"What is?" Ilo asked glancing at her. She quickly restacked everything and set them back down.

"Uh, nothing. Here you go. I just remembered I have to talk to father about something....so...See you later." He waved.

"Okay, bye."

* * *

Zeta rushed through the halls.

"Where is Adaddon? I demand to see him!" She yelled angrily. Many of the people who were around looked at her surprised. It wasn't normal for her to get upset like this.

"Ah, I think I saw him outside,not long ago. At the edge of the forest. She nodded and the ran outside.

"Adaddon! Adaddon! I know you're out here, come here right now!" She screamed. Nothing.

"Alright asshole, I'll find you myself." She said as she stormed off past the gates and into the forest.

It was quiet. No birds singing, no animals scurrying about. Not even a breeze to shake the leaves of the trees. Something didn't seem right.

The last thing she thought was if she had heard someone behind her before her mind went blank.


	11. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing, I started this almost 2 years ago and I thought it would be great to make Dark Zexal an asshole.  
> I'll tell you my view on him has changed so much.  
> That's all I have to say.
> 
> Please like and review if you have the time! Thank you!

_ 'The ground is shaking...and earthquake...?' _

Zeta slowly opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground on her side and it was extremely uncomfortable. She tried moving so she could sit up but then realized that her arms were bound tightly behind her.

'I've been kidnapped!' Was her first thought. She was in some type of covered wagon. Glancing around she spotted who she guess was the only other person there. They wore a black cloak with the hood pulled over their head. She didn't have to think too hard to guess who it was. She continued to look at her surroundings when she then saw a pile of clothing. Her clothing. She looked down at herself and saw that she was only wearing a simple tunic.

'He undressed me!' Her face was red with embarrassment and rage. He had no right to do that and the thought of him striping her down made her stomach turn. Oh if her hands were free she would gladly strangle whoever was driving the damn cart.

It came to a stop and she slid forward from the force. The driver jumped down with a woosh of his cape and walked around before staring into the back.

"Oh wonderful, you finally woke up." Adaddon said sarcastically. "I was worried that I hit you to hard, but I will admit it was nice and quiet these past few days."

Her blood was boiling.

"How dare you!" She screamed. "How dare you do anything like this to me! I'm your sister and your twin no less but you keep me like I'm a prisoner?" He chuckled and walked up to her and she pushed herself against the wall. He reached behind her head and yanked her hair done and forcefully kissed her on the lips. She was stunned into silence. He pulled away and smirked.

"Now that you're quiet I think I'll give you a few options." She stared at him and he went on.

"You have two choices. If you want to go home you have to agree to marry me and promise me you'll be silent about this. Or, I sell you as a slave to anyone who wants to pay for you." He said finished his sentence with a laugh. She growled at him.

"I would rather die than become someone's slave and I would never let you marry me."

"Haha, and you really think I would kill you? Hahahah, what a waste!" He laughed as he pulled her away from the wall. He moved behind her and sat down with her between his legs.

"I mean just give it some thought..." he whispered in her ear. "Your chest," he placed his hands under her breasts and held them. "It's large compared to most that are your age." She tried moving. He let go and let his hands go under her tunic.

"Your markings," he traced the lines on her stomach slowly. "Many wouldn't understand what they mean and would only see them as exotic, but that is something men like." He chuckled. He slid his hands down lower, lower, resting his hands in between her legs.

"Heh, and the final thing," he whispered. "You're still a virgin, and that is what all men want, no matter what." He bit her ear. She squeaked in surprise.

"S-stop that..." she stuttered. What was he doing? His hands on her body felt wrong, she just wanted him to go away. "Please...."

He trailed his lips down her neck, sucking and biting so he would leave a bruise. He spread her legs apart and placed his hand right between her legs.

"You know, most won't be able tell if you have slept with someone before. Maybe...I should show you." He said in a sly tone. She shuttered.

"I don't want you to show me anything."

"And why is that?" He spread her outer lips apart with his fingers. "I mean, wouldn't it be nice if I showed you first? Instead of forcing you to learn on your own." She fiercely shook her head.

"No, I don't want you to!" she shouted. "Get your hands off of me, you can’t do this!" He sighed and removed his hands.

"I can do whatever I want, but for now I'll let you think you are in control." He laughed as he walked out of the wagon and jumped back into the driver's seat. The waggon lurched back  into movement as Zeta sat in shocked silence. She didn't want to imagine what he was going to do if he hadn't stopped when he did.  She shuddered at the thought. How sicking.

* * *

The next few weeks were absolute hell. Being forced to stay hidden in the back of the wagon Zeta could do nothing more than lay on the hard, uneven wooden floor. Every time they would hit a rut she would groan. She couldn’t sit up for long periods of time because if Adaddon saw her sitting like that he would climb in the back and forcefully tie her to the ground so she couldn’t do it again. And then there were the nights. Most of the time they would stop at an inn if one could be found, but if not she was forced to have Adaddon sleep in the same area as her which would lead to sleepless nights for her.

Then there was a day she noticed something different. From her spot on the floor she how the trees were starting to thin out and the air had a salty tang to it. 

‘...Are we near the sea?’ She questioned herself. Carefully she rose her head above the wagons wall and looked around. Not far from the road they were on lay several unoccupied ships. She sunk back to the ground and fingered her bindings.

‘Hmm…being in a place like this…what could it mean?’ She glanced up to her captor and saw that he was still watching to road and didn’t notice her movements. She sighed in relief. At least he didn’t see that.

Finally the cart stopped, causing her to end up rolling on her side.

‘Nnn...can’t he give me a warning at least?’ She grumbled as she righted herself.

Adaddon got up from his seat and walked around to the back of the wagon where she laid. She  gave him a confused look expecting him to at least tell her where they were but instead all he did was throw a rough tarp over her and wrap her up in it.

“A-adaddon! What is the meaning of this? Get this damned thing off of me!” She commanded. He stayed silent and she felt herself get lifted in the and thrown over what felt like his shoulder.

“Shut up right now or you’ll regret ever opening that big mouth of your’s.” He threatened. Zeta growled slightly at the command but still took it to heart, not saying anything after that. 

* * *

They didn’t go too far after that, or at least it didn’t feel too far. But when Zeta felt the ground start to rock under her she could tell that they had set foot on a boat.

‘That explains why we’re here at least.’ She mused. ‘But that could still mean he has several things planned for me.’ She felt a shudder run down her spine at the thought of him tossing her into the middle of the sea. What a lonely place to die.

The air seemed to change as they moved, turning from warm and salty to cool and musty. She was leaned against the wall as though she was nothing more than a piece of wood and her arms and legs were fished out from inside the tarp. 

She felt the cool metal of an iron shackle grip around her skin and the finally her face was uncovered.

She peered through the dark. The only light source for where she was, was a small hole at the top of the room. 

“Heh, welcome to your new home sister.” Adaddon said, finally speaking up. Hearing his voice, Zeta jumped up despite the weight that was keeping her against the wall and tried to grab at her brother.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!” She cursed. All she got in response was a stifled laugh as her shackles finally came to their end and she was forced to fall back on the ground.

“Oh dear sister, don’t be so haste.” He chuckled. She propped her back up against the wall and glared at him.

“Answer me you bastard.” She demanded. The male shrugged and stood above her.

“Oh I didn’t do anything to you. Remember, you brought this all on yourself.” He bent over and tapped her nose as though it was all nothing more than a joke. “I mean, you should have listen to me way back, but you were so stubborn.” He sighed and then backed up.

She looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by any of that?

He looked at her face and laughed.

“You don’t remember?” He stopped his laughing and glared down at her. “When we were children, I told you that you should be married to me, but instead you just had to go to father to assure that you were never touched by any man.” He clenched his fist. She still looked confused, gods he wanted to do nothing more than punch her beautiful face in. He squatted down so he could look her straight in the eyes.

“If we would have married that would have pushed me right over Ashai and made me the next ruler. But no, you just could have that happen, could you?” He spoke those last words with venom on his tongue. 

Zeta stayed quiet.

‘All of this is just a revenge plan because I wouldn’t marry him.’ She belated in her head. She couldn’t believe it. He was doing this over something...So stupid. She broke eye contact with him and shook her head. She didn’t have any response to give him. 

He growl and spot on the ground by her feet.

“Enjoy your stay, because when it’s done you would have wished it lasted longer.”


	12. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was something I wrote simply to kinda just do it. It can be skipped and nothing will be missed.  
> But I must state this: This took me to long to write, god please help me, and I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Implide incest, Sex with partner who's asleep, forced brother and sister together

The ship rocked over the rolling sea. Zeta sighed and brought her hand to her face. It had been…just about 3 months…She figured. She laid her back against the wall and looked up. From the small hole, she spotted the deck above. As well as this, she found she could still see light. Though not much, the day was probably close to finishing. She sighed again. It seemed like all she could really do was that. She felt like...nothing. Like she was stuck. With a groan, she pushed herself off the wall and stood up.

“Mmmnn…What a life…” She said as she stretched her hands as far above her head as she could. There was a creak as the door that lead down to where she was held opened. She fell to the ground, not wanting to get punished for doing something that could be seen as an escape attempt. Adaddon appeared before her with a bowl in his hand and looked down at her.

“Hungry, dear sister? Here, I brought you something...Interesting today.” He said with a smirk. She glanced up at him with her eyes hooded and raised her hand up to receive the bowl. He chuckled and set it in her hand as she brought the bowl to her mouth. Zeta looked down at what was in the bowl. A warm, paste-like mush. And then without much care, she drank it down. She started coughing when the thick substance slid down her throat. 

“Ahh! What was that stuff!” she hacked. Adaddon laughed at the scene. 

“What’s wrong? Don’t like the special ingredient?” He quipped. Some of it fell down the side of her mouth, and she wiped it away.

“That wasn’t an answer.” She said in an annoyed tone. Adaddon continued to laugh and walked up to her. He reached down and grabbed her hair pushing her to her knees. She gasped in pain and tried to pull his hands away.

“You shouldn’t be so angry.” He said flatly, the humor lost from his voice. “I could be feeding it to you right from the source with nothing else to put in your empty stomach.” Zeta looked up at him. She felt fear pass through her body, unsure of what he meant by that. Was he going to stop feeding her? The very thought brought the pain of hunger to her gut. He smirked down at her as he saw her eyes switch from confusion to dread.

“That’s what I want to see.” He picked up the bowl she had put to her side and slushed around it’s contents. Then in a flash he pulled open her mouth and forced the rest of the paste down her throat. She struggled against his attempts but soon just gave up, not finding any reason to fight against him. Dreadfully, she drank down the last of the food, gagging from time to time at the horrid, salty flavor. With the last of the bowl's contents gone, Adaddon stood up and walked back up to the deck, a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

Zeta sat in a daze. Her body felt so numb and weak, she didn’t like it. From time to time she would just sit against the wall and look up at the light source. Closely watching as the light faded into dark.

‘Why did this happen to me?’ The thought crawled into her head like an unwanted bug. She shook her head and sighed. She always hated thinking about that question. It always sat in the back of her mind, wanting an answer but never receiving one. Usually, she would drown it out with the thought of her life before this, but now with her mind in such a haze it was harder to ward off.

‘Why, just why? What did I do?’

“I don’t know…”

‘Why didn’t I ever fight against it?’

“I don’t know…”

‘Did I believe someone would save me?’

“I...I don’t know…”

‘Did I really believe Adaddon would really do all of the this because I wouldn't just marry him?’ She stayed quiet. Maybe that was true. Maybe she didn't think her brother would go through this just for some petty revenge. She brought her knees to her chest and lay her head on them. Now that she thought about it, she never really remembered much of a time where he was ‘nice’ to her. She shook her head again.

“I was so stupid…”

* * *

That night as Zeta slept, she found her mind plagued with unusual dreams. She sat on a luxurious bed. The soft mattress and blankets brought a most desired feeling of comfort to her after spending some many months of sleeping on rough wood. She looked down at her body and found herself completely naked. She felt the heat rise to her face as she pulled her legs together and brought her arms over her chest.

“What’s going on here?” She asked out loud. The bed seemed to be surrounded by nothing but purple shadows, swirling around and weighing down on her. She pushed herself against the headboard and looked around and kept a close eye on the space around the bed.

_ “Heheh, looks like she’s finally arrived~” _ She heard. 

“Who-who’s there?” Zeta questioned the darkness. There was no answer. She pushed herself further into the headboard and waited for a reply. Then, without a sound, something started to appear before her. The shadows took shape and started to form a person who resembled Adaddon. She looked at it in horror and gasped. The thing, whatever it was, had all her brother’s features. Well, all the features that she knew. She found her eyes travel downward, taking in the sight of its muscular chest and stomach. And then her eyes came to rest on it’s groin. In this state, it wore nothing at all to cover its raging erection. She felt her cheeks heat up as her thoughts ran wild about what it was planning on doing to relieve such a thing. She forced her eyes back up and the shadow smirked.

_ “Like what you see, sister?” _ It said in a voice so much like Adaddon’s. She found herself nodding in spite of herself. It chuckled and started crawling towards her. 

_ “I bet you’re head is just swimming with ideas about it. About how you want it to fuck that tiny virgin hole of yours.” _ She found herself nodding again as she felt a flash of heat run through her body and settle between her legs. It brought its face close to her’s, and she felt as though her body was numb. Slowly, she uncrossed her arms and brought them to her sides, exposing her breasts to him. Her legs did the same, slowly spreading apart revealing her lower extremities to the shadow copy of her brother. It looked at her with hungry eyes and licked its lips. She couldn’t help but shudder and feel a pang of arousal as it stared at her. It crawled up to her and and sat between her legs, it’s eyes still roaming up and down her nude form. She looked at it, her face wearing a neutral expression even though her instincts were yelling at her to cover herself and run. Even if she wanted to, it’d be impossible, since her limbs felt just as numb as her mind. It pushed its face into her and clasped her face in a vice-like grip, forcing her to look it straight in it’s eyes.

_ “You want this sister.” _ It sneered. She looked at it, her eyes still blank. She felt something start rubbing against her entrance and a small gasp escaped her lips.

_ “I know you do. I can feel how wet you are.”  _ It guided the head of its cock up and down her moist slit, causing her arousal to grow even more.

“ _ You want it!” _ She felt it press against her opening once more. She felt her head nod against her will and it pushed its giant cock in.

* * *

Outside her dream Adaddon was messing with her sleeping body. He ran his hands over her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under his palm. Then, slowly, he ran his hands down her stomach, tracing her arrow-shaped birthmark with his finger tips. She looked so peaceful as she slept. The light from the moon outside fell through the porthole in the upper deck, making her body appear as if it was glowing.

Oh god, she was a beautiful sight. 

His hand slid lower until it came to rest between her legs. He smirked to himself. Her pussy was already wet from his small actions. He pushed his finger between her lower lips and rubbed her cilt. She made a small squeak. He continued rubbing, feeling her wetness coat his fingers. It felt...so wonderful. To think, he was doing this to her sister, to the one person who denied him of what he wanted. And this was the perfect time. Standing up, he untied his pants and let them fall to the ground. He got on his knees and pulled her lower body onto his lap, spreading her legs apart while doing so. He rubbed his cock around the outside of her entrance and then without any hesitation, thrust in. 

* * *

She threw her head back to scream but no noise left her mouth. The pain. It felt like she was being ripped apart from the bottom up. It pushed into its hilt and then smirked at her as she moved around, trying to overcome the pain. She panted and tentatively looked down between their conjoined bodies. A streak of blood ran out of her and fell on to the bed sheets. Her eyes went wide as the realization fell on her. She wasn’t pure anymore. Tainted. That’s all she was now. The shadow started to move. Pulling out and then pushing back in her with an unnecessary amount of force. It hurt, it hurt so much but she couldn’t cry out or scream in pain. It felt as though something held her mouth shut, stopping any noise she made. It rocked in and out of her body, causing her to gasp in pain.

* * *

Adaddon was lost in his pleasure. He finally had his sister, the very idea was enough to get him off, not that he wanted that to happen right that moment. He kneeled above her, his arm wrapped around her waist so it would be easier for him to just move on his own accord. He thrust in her with all the force he could muster, unconcerned of how this would affect her when she woke up. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, her head nodding along to as though she had no strength in her neck. Adaddon moaned in content. This was all he wanted, to be the one to fuck his twin first.

* * *

Zeta wrapped her arms around the shadow form of her brother. Why she did so, she didn’t know, but it seemed to help ease the force of his movements, allowing pleasure to start taking over. She arched her back and let out a raspy moan, causing a smirk to grow on the shadow’s face.

_ “You love this, don’t you sister?”   _ It picked up the pace, once more sending waves of ecstasy through her form. 

_ “After all those years of denial, you finally get to see what you’ve been missing. This feeling, this pleasure.”  _ It let out a moan of its own and released a load of cum deep inside her womb. It stopped its thrusting and then looked at her wickedly. 

_ “If only you would have agreed earlier, you could have been experiencing this every night.”  _ It leered. She panted while she was forced to look at it. Its cum, it felt so warm and sticky as it clung to her inner walls. But she loved it. She wanted more. She opened her mouth in a futile attempt to beg for more, yet still the words seemed to get stuck in her throat. 

With a chuckle it pulled out of her with a wet ‘shlik’. She made a little whine at this new empty feeling, still wanting more from him. 

_ “Oh come now sister, don’t whine over something like that. Besides, there’s still plenty more to come.”  _ She gazed at him with half-closed eyes, unsure of what he meant and then noticed how more shadows where seeming to form at the edge of the bed. They started crawling towards her, their forms developing and becoming more familiar the closer they got. Each took on the form of her other brothers, Ilo and Asahi. They gazed at her with empty eyes causing her to shiver in dread. Both of them were just like Adaddon’s shadow, spouting nude forms and raging hard-ons not fit for them, especially a 10 year old like Ilo. They climbed over to her, with Asahi going behind her and Ilo to her right. Adaddon’s shadow threw his head back with a laugh while she gave him a blank, yet confused look.

_ “I told you there was more to come.”  _ It cackled as the figure behind her ran his hands over her ass and spread her cheeks and rubbed the tip of his erection against her tight ass. 

‘It’s going to put that….up there?’ With that thought she felt it push deep inside her ass. She groaned in pain and tried about to pull herself away from it. 

Seeing Zeta tried to move, Adaddon’s shadow held on to her shoulders and pushed her back on to it and force his dick back into her pussy. 

She felt so stuffed. Both appendages started thrusting inside her simultaneously, rubbing against each other when they reached as deep in her holes as they could. 

On the side the shadow of Ilo watched with a dead stare. He sat with his legs spread and his cock standing straight up like a pole. Zeta looked over at him and motioned for him to move closer, and he did. 

She wrapped her fingers around his shaft to her best ability and started pumping it in time with the cocks that assaulted her other holes. 

She threw her head back and moan. She wanted more. 

As though reading her mind, Ilo’s shadow moved closer to her and grabbed her hair and forced her to start sucking its cock. She took the lengthy member in her mouth greedily, wrapping her tongue around its shaft and bobbing her head in a quick motion. 

Each shadow was panting in pleasure, though Adaddon’s seemed to be the only one with true pleasure written on his face. Each of them moaned loudly and started to cum. Zeta felt their cum plaster her ass and womb. She moaned with her lips still wrapped around Ilo’s cock and tasted his own cum as it ran over her tongue and down her throat. She swallowed it hungrily as each of them pulled out from her. 

She lay back on the bed, cum dripping out of each of her abused holes. She closed her eyes and moved her hands over her body, grabbing at her breast and pinching her nipples. Adaddon looked down at her and started jerking itself off. She slid her hands lower and started playing with her clit. She moaned loudly while she gently rubbed its tip. She didn’t understand why she chose to do such things to herself, but she didn’t care. It felt so good. Another moan escaped her lips, and the others joined their brother, jerking off at the sight of her masturbating for them. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at them surrounding her. Each of their movements seemed to be in sync with the others. If her head wasn’t so foggy, she would have found it enticing, but for the time being she cared about nothing more than getting herself off. She moved her fingers faster, gliding them through her wet nether lips. She kept tweaking and pinching her nipples causing her to yelp and moan even more along with what she was doing to her lower parts. 

* * *

Adaddon sat himself beside her sleeping body, watching her as she seemed to finger herself in her sleep. He licked his lips when she started stuffing her fingers deep inside her stretched pussy. She would arch her hips and let out broken moans of pleasure whenever she’d rub a particularly sensitive spot inside her.

‘If only there was a way to capture this.’ He chuckled to himself. If only they were back at home, this would have made the perfect blackmail to make her marry him. He shrugged. Oh well, too late now. At least he got the show.

* * *

Zeta panted as she felt the pressure in her groin build up to one big release. She tightly closed her eyes and screamed when she reached her orgsam. She felt all the nerves pulse in her body, and her hands fell to her sides in exhaustion.

Around her, she could hear her brothers, who were still fapping over her. Each of them threw their heads back and with a low moan, came on her, spattering her body with gobs of milky white cum. Zeta opened her eyes and looked at them with a drunken smile. She felt so good. Her body felt like it was nothing but air, yet every little touch seemed to be more than enough for her to cum again. She rolled her head from side to side looking over each of their forms. She’d never seen them like this before, naked with all their features presented right before her face. She started panting again as she thought about how it would feel if all of them were stuffed inside her tight cunt. 

As though reading her mind, they started to move again. Asahi picked her up, laid in her spot, and sat Zeta on his lower abdomen. Getting his hint, she picked herself up and then impaled herself on his hardening shaft. She writhed in pleasure and then fell forward so the others could penetrate her, too.

* * *

It went on for what felt like, and probably was, several hours. Each of them had their turn with her, while the others either sat back and watched or joined in and fucked her from behind. But then it just seemed to finish.

Ilo, who was the last to get his chance with her, pulled out from her with a wet ‘pop’ and fell back to the sidelines where he was before. Zeta laid in the spot she had been placed in before and panted in exhaustion. Her body was covered with a thick layer of cum and sweat. All of her lower body felt to sore to even move, and both of her holes seemed to gape from all the use they had endured. 

Looking down at their handy work, Adaddon nodded to the other shadows, and they dispersed in a cloud of smoke. 

She watched them go with mild confusion and shock. With some effort, she managed to roll onto her stomach and start crawling towards them. Adaddon glanced down at her and smirked before cupping his hand around her chin and pulling her into a kiss. She kissed him back without a second though and closed her eyes.

_ “See sister? I told you that you would like this.” _ He said when he pulled away from her. Standing up, he walked to the edge of the bed and looked down at the void below.

_ “What a fun game we played together sister, we’ll have to try it again some other time.”  _ He commented one last time before jumping off and disappearing. She crawled over to where he was standing and tried to grab him, even though he was already out of her sight.

“A-Ada-Adaddon..” Her voice was barely a whisper. She leaned over the edge, still trying to spot him in the mass of shadows. 

Her grip on the sheets started to loosen, and she felt herself slip over the side of the bed. She felt the air get pulled from her lungs as darkness surrounded her. She didn’t struggle as its grip wrapped tightly around her. She felt at peace. Almost…Happy. She didn’t care if this was her plunge to death. No, she welcomed it.


	13. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting away from the smut in the last chapter here's just a small part to finish it up.

Zeta woke up startled. It felt so real. The shadows, her brothers, the fucking, she shook her head. All of it seemed so real. As though sensing she was up, Adaddon made his way down to where she was held, letting his feet fall loudly with each step he took.

"Well looks like you're finally up. Did you sleep well?” He sneered. She turned her head away from him. Not now, she could see him as the same person.

He laughed. This unusual shyness coming from her had to be because of something from last night. It was perfect.

“Heh, so quiet, I wonder why. Maybe, you’re uncomfortable?” She kept her head turned away. Everytime he spoke she thought of last night. 

“Just, shut up.”

“Aha, and why should I? I mean it’s not like you can do anything if I don’t.” He laughed again. “Well you can’t complain about me much longer. Our long awaited destination is coming up.”

“You’re not going to get rid of me, it won’t be that easy. I’ll fight against who ever buys me!”

“Come now, dear sister. You’ll like your new life. Some nice man will buy you and you’ll work for him, and have his children and who knows what else.” 

“Stop lying! I know exactly what will happen! Why else would father ban the use of slaves!” Zeta yelled.

“Father was a weak man.” Adaddon declared, balling his fist.

“Don’t speak of him like that!’ She said straining against her shackles. He smirked. 

“Hehe. Very soon, ‘little sister’, you’ll be out of my life for good!”

He laughed when he finished and walked back up to the main deck. 

Signing, she moved back against the wall and leaned back. Did it really happen? Did he sleep with her? Or was it a dream?

She rested her chin on her knees and stared at her feet. There was nothing else she could do now, only wait.

Her eyes moved along the floor, going along each little line and nick in the wooden boards. 

That’s when she noticed something. Not far from her feet were a few dark specks. They were small, but big enough that she could see them clearly in her dimly lit hole. 

She crawled closer to the spot and glided her fingers over them. They were sticky.

She looked at her fingers and saw what she could only recognize as blood. It was old, but at the same time new enough that it hadn't dried.

But where had it come from?  

Zeta’s mind went back to her dream. She remembered blood, but that was just a dream, right?

She felt a dull pain between her legs. A soreness she didn’t feel until that moment as though it was some sort of twisted clue for her.

“No, no, no, this can’t be true. He wouldn’t have.” She gripped the sides of her tunic. Of course he did, of course. She thought she was safe when she was asleep, but no, he used that against her.

Even if she could go home now, nothing could fix that. She felt dirty. Used. Impure.

* * *

Zeta went silent. That was it. That was her story. Droite knew the rest. She was taken to the auction, sold to Vector and made into his toy.

She gripped the sheets tightly. She didn’t mention the dream to her, but just thinking about it made her skin crawl.

There was no sane reason for her to think of such things, maybe her brother had drugged her. She still didn’t like it, yet she felt slightly turned on now that she had thought so much about it.

“Zeta, are you okay?” She didn’t realise that her face was red.

“Y-Yeah, just fine.” She held a hand to her cheek and looked away.

It was black outside and a few stars could even be seen. Did she really take that much time to tell her story? 

Droite was sitting by her side. She seemed as though she was astonished with Zeta’s tale, but, at the same time, she felt sorry for her.

Droite began, “I’m sorry to hear about all that. I knew people were bad, but….That. That was horrible. How can a brother do that to his own sister? Over something so trivial.” 

All Zeta did was nod. 

“Something...so small caused this.” She closed her eyes. It hurt thinking about it.

She laid down and pulled the blanket around her.

“Zeta..” Droite started.

“Just let me sleep. Tell Vector I was told to rest.”

“I will.”

“And tell him you were caring for me today, maybe he won’t punish you then for not working.” She said quietly.

She felt Droite get into bed next to her.

“How about I just spend the night here. At least if something happened we have each other.”

Hearing those words from her made Zeta feel...happy. Safe, and it seemed to make her relax. Telling her story gave her a sense of dread, as though she would fall asleep and end up in that ship again. She didn’t want to have to go through that. But with Droite by her side, she felt safe, and that’s what she needed at the moment.

“Thank you. I need someone by me...Who’s not Vector.”

“Of course, now go to sleep. I’m sure tomorrow will be hard for us, in some way.”


	14. Slow Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first off this chapter was never planed. Pretty much I asked some friends, who also read this, if they thought I should add stuff in between well, all the past stories and her having the kid. They told me I should, so I did this, and added in something...different. Enjoy

When Zeta woke up the next morning, she felt a weird sense of change around her. She couldn’t explain it, but it felt as though there was a weight on her back, slowly crushing the life out of her body. The thought of it made her breathing slow and shallow.

Lying next to her was Droite, in the same place she had been in the night before. She couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. 

She smiled a little as she silently got out of bed and pulled the covers back up.

‘She’s been through enough,’ she thought. ‘I’ll take to Vector alone.’ 

She slipped her tunic on and ran down to his throne room.

* * *

Vector sat and listened idly to whatever his council men had to say. He never really listened in all honestly, all he had to do was say, ‘What do you think?’, let them give their answer and tell them to do it. It was as simple as that.

Unless it came to war, then he always made sure that his plans would be fought out, no matter the consequence. And it always seemed to work, so he saw no reason to change that.

“And there’s a small rebellion that appears to be arising in the southern-”

“End it. Kill anyone apart of it.” That was also an easy way to answer.

The man who was speaking nodded and scribbled something down.

“That’s everything for today, your majesty.”

“Good.” He waved them away. “Now leave, there’s nothing else to discuss.” 

The councilman filed out of the room. leaving Vector on his own. He stretched his arms up and groaned.

“Why must they bother me with this meager shit everyday? I could care less about what’s going on.” He got up and started making his way down to the execution room when someone caught his attention. 

Zeta was standing behind a nearby pillar, partially out of sight.

“What are you doing down here?” He asked sternly. She walked up to him and stood only a few feet away. 

“I thought there was more we needed to go over.” She said with as much authority as she could. He gave her a strange look and rolled his eyes.   
“It’s already been figured out. You know that. I don’t fuck the hole where the child comes out, and if you have a male, you keep him. Simple.” He said impatiently.

“Is that really it?” She questioned.

“Yes, that is. Now leave, I have better things to do.”

“Well can I suggest you be more...gentle as well during the night. I don’t need to lose it, because you’re too rough.” She said, smirking a little.

“Don’t you tell me what I can do.” He said in a grim tone. “You’re lucky enough I haven’t just put a sword in your stomach and hoped for the best.” 

She stepped back from him, shocked to hear that. She knew that he was like this, but it had been so long since he’d acted like this directly to her.

“Of course,” she said bowing slightly. “but that is all I ask.”

“I’ll consider it.” He said, walking past her and going down to the chambers below. “Also, stay in the room from now on, and only there, unless I say otherwise.”

“Of course,” She said again. 

“Just take away more of my limited privilege.” She finished under her breath.

When she went back to her room, Droite was already up and fixing the bed.

“What were you doing?” She asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

“Just...Talking to Vector, nothing else.”   
“Ah, I see. And it must have went well since you don’t seem hurt.” She glanced at her. “So I’m guessing it was not a serious talk.”

“Well, mostly no. Just making sure he’ll actually listen to what I have to say.”   
“And he did?”   
“Yeah.” She was playing with her nails as she spoke. “I guess I’m lucky, because he seems like he’ll actually do what I asked. But I feel like I’m going to pay for it…” 

Droite nodded in agreement.

“He’s only listening to what he was told, which that itself is pretty shocking.” She sat down. “Though why did you say it like that? Has he already asked you to do something?” Droite asked.

“Yeah. I can’t leave this room now.” Zeta sat on the bed that had just been made and sighed. “These next months are going to be the slowest in my life.” 

* * *

And she was not wrong when she said that. Over just a few weeks she found herself starting to lose her mind out of boredom. Droite tried to help, dedicating what time she found to go and be with Zeta and give her something interesting to do.

“I really can’t think of much for you,” Droite said as she set her dinner next to the bed. “I mean, if I bring something up here, the prince will find out, and if you leave, I’m sure a guard will tell him.” Zeta laid back staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah, I know.” She sighed. “It’s like the gods are telling me I’m cursed for doing nothing wrong. Or maybe I did do something wrong, but it’s not like I know what.”

“I’m sure it’s not that, it’s probably just Vector getting back at you for being...well, like this,” Droite murmured as she pointed at her belly.

“What? With child? That’s not my fault.” She spat.

“I know, but he doesn’t want to think it’s his.” She reached out and gently patted her stomach. “I’m sure you’ll find something.”

“But what? I’m stuck! I can’t even walk around. It’s like I’m in prison!” Zeta ran her hands over her face and groaned. “I can’t even do anything… smart.”

“Smart, what do you mean by that?” Droite asked.

“Well I mean, I can’t read anything, or write. Back at my father’s palace there was a room just filled with things to read, it’s was so nice.” Her voice seemed to grow soft as though went on. “I really miss that…” 

“I can guess, though I can’t relate. I’ve never been taught how to read, or write for the matter, so it almost seems like a waste if you ask me.” Zeta seemed to jump out of her spot when she said that.

“Wait, you can’t read? Can you let me teach you?” She almost looked happy at the thought. Droite looked at her and couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, I guess you can. At least you could do something then.” Zeta clapped her hands together and smiled brightly.

“Thank you! It’ll be just like when I taught...Ilo…” Thinking of that seemed to bring her mood back down.

Droite stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sure you’ll do well. We can start tomorrow. Now eat your dinner, I’ll be back up before Vector retires for the night.”   


* * *

Zeta took her new job of teaching Droite quite seriously, but she was energetic as she was she did it.

“Now you see, if you put this with this, you can spell your name.” She said as she scribbled out Droite’s name on the ground in charcoal. She then wiped it up with a rag and handed it back to her.

Following what she had been told, she clumsily copied what Zeta had shown her. When she finished she looked down at her work with a bit of a smile.

“That wasn’t too hard. But it doesn’t look as nice as yours did.” Zeta laughed a little and wiped it off.

“Well you just need practice, nothing else really. Eventually it’ll look better.” 

“If I actually get some, that is,” Droite said as she stood up. “Alright, I think that’s enough for now, I’ll get some lunch.”

“Oh good, I’m really hungry,” Zeta sat on the bed and looked at her. “Can you get me a little extra to eat too?”

“Maybe, but I don’t think it’s good for you to over eat.” 

“I’m not over eating, just, I’m really hungry.” She put her hands on her stomach and looked at her with what could be called a pleading look. “And, well, shouldn’t I be eating more anyway?” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll see what I can get.”

“Wonderful! Thank you.” Zeta smiled.

“Yes you’re welcome.” she said as she left the room. “But I still think you shouldn’t eat so much.”

They both sat across from each other as they ate. As Droite had promised, she had brought more for Zeta, though it wasn’t much more than leftover bread from the previous night, but she happily enjoyed it regardless.

Droite couldn’t help but watch her friend while they were together. It was very noticeable now that she was with child, so much so that her tunic was looking more like a shirt and she had to pull it down whenever she walked around.

“Looks like I should make you some new clothes.” She said setting down her bowl. “Something past your knees would work, right? So you still have some room to grow into it.” Zeta shrugged.

“I guess, but it can’t be too long otherwise the prince might get mad.” She signed. “He seems to like that my clothes are short now, makes it easier for him to just, throw me down, or bend me over.” Laughing a little at her own comment she picked up her bread and bit into it. “And we can’t mess with that, now can we? Besides, it’s not like I’m seen. I could be naked and it wouldn't matter.”

Droite nodded in agreement.   
“But even I know you wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah.” Zeta looked down at her bread sadly. “I still have some pride. I haven’t dropped low enough to just become his bed warmer.”

“That’s always good. At least you can have that. It’ll help you keep your sanity.” Droite got up and picked up the plates. “I’ll find some fabric later and make you something to wear when he’s not around.”

“Thanks.”  

* * *

As days passed, the air seemed to get colder. At first she just told herself it was nothing more than cool days, but after a month of it, she had her doubts.

“We get small changes of seasons here. They aren’t much, but when they come, they’re very noticeable.” Drotie said, handing a cup of tea to Zeta, who was currently wrapped up in a blanket she had taken from a spare room.

“Seems like an inconvenience. Where I was things stayed the same just about year round, we’d just get more rain during certain times.”

“I see, well this is just the time when most harvests are taken in and accounted for, so it has its purpose.” Droite shrugged. Zeta looked down at her cup with a frown.

“Just another reason for me to hate this place.” She took a sip and set it down.

Shock then crossed her face for an instant.

“Droite, Droite.” She started, reaching for her hand.

“What? what is it?” Zeta grabbed her hand and placed it on her round belly.

“It’s moving.” She sounded amazed. Droite kept her hand there for a minute and felt what she would guess was a kick.

“My, it is.” She said with a smile. She wasn’t too surprised to feel it, it was about the right time her child would start moving. But Zeta seemed almost happy. She couldn’t explain it, but she just felt overjoyed at the fact she could feel it.

“It feels kind of weird,” Zeta stroked her belly a few times. “but I kind of like it. I don’t know why.”

“Maybe it’s just a feeling of motherhood.” Droite said. 

She seemed to cringe at that word.

“Are you sure? It’s not like I want to be a mother.”

“That might be true, maybe it’s just instinct.”

“Hm, I hope so.” Zeta seemed to think it over. Hopefully it was just that, but she just couldn’t explain why she felt happy.

A small smile came to her face again when she felt another kick. It was just instinct.

* * *

 

The cold passed, and days started to get warm once more.

Zeta was lying on the prince's bed, looking up at practically nothing. She was bored, reasonably, but this time, she was practically stuck. There was nothing to do, unless she wanted to go through Vector’s papers like she had before. However, that didn’t seem interesting to her.

Also, there was the small thing that she was practically stuck under her own stomach. Though, she wasn’t going to complain since she could move if she really wanted to. The thing was she was comfortable, so there was no reason for that.

Maybe she could sleep, she figured, since she hadn’t been able do it at night for awhile.

She heard the door open then.

“Well there goes that plan.” 

“What plan?” Droite asked, giving her a look.

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” She said, sounding slightly annoyed.

“Sure, it is.” She held out a hand for her, and Zeta took it so she could sit up. 

She leaned forward and rubbed her back.

“I hate this. I feel so sore, I don’t want to move,” She made a small pout. “but then I get bored because I can’t move.”

“I can guess.”

Zeta was silent for a moment.

“Hey,” she seemed to hesitate, “Can you rub my back, please? You always seem to do it right.”

“There’s no need to be shy asking me,” Droite smiled a little, “Anything to help you.” 

She crawled up the bed and waited for Zeta to get ready.

She pulled off her tunic and held it over her chest. It was one of those strange moments where she still felt self conscious about herself. Zeta didn’t really understand why as she’d been naked in front of her before, more than once. It still felt strange to her regardless. Maybe it was the want to maintain the little dignity she still had left.

She nodded quickly, and Droite went to work.

Something about how she worked her hands was just amazing to her. The way they managed to find every sore spot just melt away. It always made her feel better.

She felt her body heat up from the small touches. It was so strange, but so pleasing to her, she couldn’t say anything against it.

She buried her face into her tunic, hoping Droite wouldn’t notice.

“Are you okay?” Well, apparently she did.

“Ah, yeah, it just feels really good.” She sighed. “You can stop now.”

She quickly pulled her shirt on as Droite slipped off the bed.

“Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah, much better. Thank you.” Zeta said bowing her head slightly, though why she didn’t know. Maybe it was just to hide her face for a few more seconds.

When she raised her head, she was shocked to see Droite’s face just inches from her face. And to her shock, Droite then kissed her directly on the lips.

Zeta pulled away in shock. Where did that come from? What was that for? She looked at Droite, stunned.

“What-What was that for?” She turned away and quickly picked up something.

“It was... It was nothing. You just seemed like you…” She trailed off, not really completing her sentence. “It’s nothing.”

Zeta couldn’t help but noticed that her cheeks seemed to be red too.

She gently touched her lips and smiled, just ever so slightly.

“It was. It was nice. I like it.”

“Good. I just thought, it could make you forget about things for a little.” 

She nodded.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Droite started walking towards the door. “Oh, a small warning. It seems Vector has made plans for tonight. I would be careful.”

“Of course...thank you for telling me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did that end come from? Well I had minor plans of putting Droite and Zeta together, but I was never sure where, and well with this chapter it seemed like a good enough place. I'll try to add in little stuff with it here and there if I can, just so it doesn't seem like a pointless part to the story.  
> Also next, more smut, because yeah, sorry, not really.


	15. Bath House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just pointless smut. But there is something that is plot relevant towards the end.

_ 8 months after the sale _

“Like this, my lord?” Zeta asked as she rubbed her breasts against Vector’s dick. He moaned and grabbed her hair.

“Perfect. Now do that a little slower.” He commanded, and she did. She moved her body gently, gliding her breasts over his erection, licking the tip when it was close to her mouth. He smirked.

“You’ve gotten good at this, girl.” He snickered. She frowned and blew against his tip, causing him to shudder.

“I guess I picked up a few things.” She said with seductively seductively as she licked him.

“Heh, you really learned how to use your mouth. I suppose with that child growing inside you, you had to find some way to pleasure your master.” 

Vector tossed his head back with a moan as he came on Zeta's face. She sighed and got off her knees, standing before him with an arm covering her breasts.

"Is that all for tonight?" She asked as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. He leaned back.

"Heheh, no. We're going to try something new." He said with a chuckle. Zeta looked at him, worried. This wasn't normal, maybe he was going to break his promise? She waited for him to continue.

"And what shall we do?" She asked hesitantly.

"That is a surprise. Now get up on the bed." He commanded, patting the place  beside  him. Zeta obeyed and crawled to the spot.

"Okay?" She asked, sitting on her knees. Vector looked at her.

'So cute.' He thought. The child inside her had grown so much that she had to lean forward when she sat like that giving him an idea.

"Get on you hands and knees...like a dog." He laughed pointing to the ground.

"I'm no dog!" Zeta stated, crossing her arms over her chest. He growled and pushed her head down.

"Like. A. Dog." He said angrily. "Comply now, or I'll make you beg like one, too." She struggled for a moment, but then obeyed. She put her hands in front of her and sat on her knees and looked at him with a pout.

"Like this?" She asked. Vector moved around her and grabbed her hips and forced her ass into the air.

"That’s better." He said slyly. She felt her face heat up. Such degradation she had to put up with, acting as nothing more than a mut. She sighed.

"Oh, don't do that, my dear...I promise you, this is worth it." Vector moved over to the side of the bed and retrieved something that Zeta could not make out. The sound of a cork being removed from a bottle echoed in the room. She strained her neck to try and see what Vector had, but stopped when she felt the contents of the bottle poured on her lower back. She shuttered.

"W-what is that stuff?" She questioned. He said nothing and started to smear it on her ass.

It was...weird, whatever it was. It seemed to cling to her skin, leading her to believe it was some type of oil.

Vector slid his fingers down her spine, stopping at her asshole, rubbing the opening before sticking one of his fingers in. She gasped in surprised and gripped the sheets of the bed. Slowly, he added a second finger, moving them in and out of her at a slow pace.

She pushed her face into the bed. There was a mixed feeling of discomfort and humiliation she felt. She tried to ease her breathing, but Vector added a third finger unexpectedly. 

‘Wasn’t two plenty?!’ She thought, and bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Vector stared at her with a smirk plastered on his face. He heard all the little noise she was making and saw her attempts to cover herself as he fingered her. It was almost enough to make him lose his composure and burst out laughing. He removed all three fingers from her and she gave a relieved sigh.

'Heh, you really think I'm done?' He thought as he grabbed her hips and lined his dick up with her asshole. 'You should have learned by now.' He shoved his way into her.

She pushed her face into the bed as hard as she could and bit the sheets.

'Don't scream. Screaming will only arouse him further.' She thought even though it was hard not to.

Vector rocked his hips as he moved inside her. She squirmed and he slapped her ass in an attempt to make her stop.

"I'd suggest you stop moving. Otherwise, I'll make this even worse for you." He said in a mocking tone. She bit down harder, certain she was going to leave bite marks on the bed by the time Vector was done fucking her.

Vector leaned forward and tightly wrapped an arm around her lower abdomen to keep her in place.

"Heh, this is almost as good when I fuck your pussy. Such a shame we have to wait for that now, isn’t it?" He breathed in her ear. She whimpered slightly and he smirked. He quickened his pace and her body shook from the force.

“Just finish, already!” She screamed through the sheets, only to get smacked again.

His pace gradually slowed and he gave a final thrust before cumming deep inside her. He pulled out slowly and she rolled over onto her back.

"Finally..." she gasped quietly. She lay there, huffing from exhaustion, her face red from embarrassment. Vector moved around her and sat in front of her.

"Wha-what do you want...?" He didn't respond. Placing his hands on her legs, he carefully spread them apart. After doing so, he kissed her left knee.

"It's your turn to have some fun." He said with a smirk crawling onto his lips. 

‘Oh, what a gentleman.’ Zeta thought to herself, sarcastically. He trailed his lips down her thighs, kissing and licking as he went. Zeta covered her face with her hands. Upon reaching her knee, Vector took Zeta’s ankle and lifted her leg so that it was perpendicular to the bed. He kissed the back of her knee and began to work on her other leg, starting at her knee. 

Her breathing becoming more rapid, shallower the higher he climbed. He stopped when he reached her hip.

"Hehe, are we shy now?" He said, lifting his head so he could see her face. She shook her head to deny it. He shrugged and ran his finger down, around the slit between her legs. 

She shuttered.

"Oh, is that true?" He said before doing it again, only this time making sure he brushed past her cilt, coaxing a quiet moan from her. He chuckled and did it once more.

Zeta felt the pleasure collect in her lower abdomen. It felt absolutely amazing. It had been months since she had experienced any sort of arousal and it was actually a welcome feeling, even if it was because of him. She laid on her back, spreading herself out, giving Vector permission to do what he wanted to her, though she still hoped that he would remember and oblige their agreement.

He tentatively spread the folds of her skin with his fingers and brought his head close to her.

"So, you do want this..." he said slowly, carrying each syllable as long as he could.

"Y-yes..." Zeta answered, her voice just above a whisper. His hot breath was a teasing sensation against her highly sensitive skin.

Vector chuckled and started licking her. His tongue slowly running up and down, earning a pleasured gasp every time. Each pass, he made sure to linger on her cilt, rubbing it with his tongue, before completing the motion.

Zeta gripped the sheets in her fists, straining herself not to clamp her legs shut on Vectors skull. She figured he wouldn’t like that....nobody would. A masochist might, but that wasn’t a word to describe Vector...at least, not for certain. She tried sighing, but instead it was a long drawn out moan. 

He stopped.

"Heheh, we're enjoying ourselves now, aren't we?" He teased. She grinned and nodded her head slightly. He rested his chin in his hand and traced his finger around her cilt and entrence.

"I wonder..." he started. Zeta could barely hear him and strained to hear what he had to say. "I wonder if I could feel the child’s head if I stick my fingers in you." He said teasingly. She opened her mouth to tell him that wasn't possible but found the words stuck in her throat when he shoved his fingers in. Slowly, he started to stroke her walls while at the same time licking at her cilt. It felt amazing, as though her body was going to burst from pleasure. 

She tossed her head back as she came and Vector sat up. 

“Hehe, well you didn’t last too long.” He quipped as he looked at his fingers, wet with her fluids. “I guess you’ve been needing this for a long time, if only you would have told me, I could have made you cum more often.” 

She sat up. Her vision was blurry and her body was heavy from her orgasm. She really didn’t care about what he was saying at the moment, all she had on her mind was how good that felt.

She wanted more. She moved closer to him and kneeled before him.

“Please...Lord Vector...Do it again…” She asked lowly. He gave her a quizzical look.

“What? First you were screaming for me to get away from you and now you want more?” She nodded her head in agreement.

“Yes, please, do that again. Put your fingers in me. I want to feel you inside me again…” She almost couldn’t believe herself when she said that. Was this really how she thought, now? He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. She gladly accepted his kiss. 

He traced his tongue over her lips, asking to let him in, and she opened them willingly. She tasted him, his mouth had a salty flavor to it and she could only guess why that was, and the thought wasn’t pleasant. He chewed on her lower lip and she sat herself on his lap. He reached down between their bodies and started to massage her clit. She moaned when he touch her and it felt like every nerve in her body was alive. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him fully on the lips, jabbing her tongue into his mouth and covering her moans of pleasure.

Vector slid a finger in her and gently stroked her walls. She fiercely ran her fingers through his hair, trying anything to make him do more. He twisted his fingers in her, making her throw back her head and moan.

“Do...do that again..” Vector glanced at her.

“Ask me correctly.” He said in a cocky tone. She yanked his hair a little in rebellion to such a thing, only for him to move his fingers again. She gasped.

“Please...Lord Vector...again…” She withered, ashamed that she was begging to him. He twisted again and she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, something that wouldn’t have been too bad if she wasn't eight months pregnant. He pushed her back, and had her lay on her side before going back to pleasing her. 

She looked at him and smiled slightly. She felt so hot, so needy. 

His fingers expertly massaged her clit and his other digits probed at her causing her to moan and pant in pleasure. She spread her legs apart once again and grabbed onto his hands, guiding him to more of her sensitive spots. 

It was too much for her. She screamed in ecstasy as she came a second time.

‘So good...So good...’ Her mind echoed.

Vector looked down at her and pushed himself off the bed before making his way to the chamber attached to his room. However, Zeta didn’t realise his absence until the fog of sex that had clouded her mind had cleared.

She glanced around and sighed. There was only one place she knew he could be at this time of night. She set her feet on the ground and winced when she felt pain stab at her hips and ass. 

“I should have never let him do that.” She hissed under her breath. But what would be the point of thinking that? It’s not like she could speak out against him and his wishes.

She limped to a second doorway and pulled back a curtain that separated the rooms...

And felt the humidity of the bath chamber rush past her. She covered her mouth and gave a small cough. She didn’t go in there often and such a dramatic temperature change always caught her off guard. 

Vector was sitting in the pool furthest away from the door. His eyes seemed to be glued on the doorway as though he had been waiting for someone. When she caught sight of him, he gestured for her to come to him. She seemed to freeze where she stood. He never allowed her in his bath, so such an offer was almost...scary. What was his reason for allowing her to come in? 

Slowly, she stepped into the water. It was so hot, but it didn’t burn. In fact, it actually felt good, as it melted away the pain she had been feeling after her last session with Vector. She waded across the pool and he motioned to a empty spot to his left and she took her seat.

The silence was suffocating, and mixed with the heavy air of the room, Zeta swore she was going to pass out sooner or later. Neither of them moved. It seemed almost... _ awkward _ . Never had they been in such a casual setting. He wasn’t forcing her to go under and suck him off, nor was he pulling her over to try and grope or finger her. 

She slid further into the water until only her head was above. This was actually pleasant. She felt like she was equal to him, like this was a normal thing, just two people in a bath. She closed her eyes and left her head rest on the edge of the pool.

‘Let this last...Please let this peacefulness last the night..’ She prayed.

The next time she opened her eyes, she found Vector staring again. Unsure of how to respond, she simply stared back. 

“Come over here.” He demanded, pointing between his legs. Her heart dropped. Of course, he did that on purpose. He wanted her to be in a false sense of security, just so it would be more fun for him when he broke it.

Begrudgingly, she moved and sat between his legs, facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she stiffened at his touch.

He moved his hands and she felt him cup her breast. A blush covered her cheeks as she turned her head away.

Of course, it was too good to be true - to have such peace.

“They’re bigger.” He stated simply. All he seemed to be doing was holding them. Not stroking or pinching.

“Um..Yeah, they are, but that’s normal.” Zeta said.   
“Hm, I see. And why is that?” Was he really going to be asking her these questions now?

“Well, it’s because of the baby.” She winced when he seemed to squeeze harder than he needed to.

“And what is the baby doing that’s causing this?”

“Well, Drotie said it was because they’re making milk for it, and that when it’s born they’ll shrink back to normal.”

“Hm, I see. Well, I like them like this.” He stated. He let go of them and slowly slid his hands over her rounded belly. She sighed and placed her hands over his without thinking.

“Maybe that can be done, but I don’t know for sure.” She said slowly.

“Yeah…” He stroked her belly carefully as though he didn’t want to hurt her. She looked at his hands, not fully trusting them, still.

“Where is the child?” He asked suddenly. This had her taken aback a little.

“Um, well,” she moved his hands with hers lower down her abdomen. “This is where it’s head is, or that’s what I was told.”

“I see.” His hands lingered there, seeming to almost stroke her. She laid  against his chest. Was this actually real? He seemed so gentle with her. It’s was kind of unnerving, but she enjoyed it. 

He made little strokes across her belly, making her practically melt.  His hands were so skilled, if only he’d do something like that more often to her lower region, it would be better, or at least it seemed like it. 

She on him again and closed her eyes.

This was perfect. No fucking, no yelling, no...nothing, just peace.

“...Vector...I love-”

Vector dug his nails into her flesh. She winced but stayed quiet.

He pushed her off his lap and she fell face first into the water. When she resurfaced, Vector was hastily getting out of the pool.

“Wait, Vector!” Zeta hurried to catch up to him. He turned his head around and looked at her with eyes that made her blood freeze.

“Stay away from me!” He ran into the room, where she heard things being moved and rattled around. And then the door slammed shut. 

Tentatively, she peeked into the bedroom and found his clothes and armor missing.

‘What brought on that?’ She thought as she walked back into the water, not caring if she was allowed to now or not. 

She quickly cleaned herself to the best of her abilities and looked back into the room. 

Still no Vector. 

She wasn’t sure if that was good or bad, so she just went on as though it was a normal night. She laid down on her side of the bed, just as she had done after every other session with him. And she fell asleep as though nothing was wrong.

* * *

Vector sat on his throne in the deepest part of his castle. He had his knees to his chest and his hands cupped over his ears. He was trying to make himself seem as small as possible.

“Stop it, stop it…Leave me alone!” He kept repeating to himself. 

He heard voices in his head. Little voices that tried to speak over each other, making it so that all he could hear was incoherent shouting.

But one voice above all the others was clear to him.

“You can’t be loved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey the ending has some relevance, mostly. I like to think of it as, it's all part of Don K.'s possession of him. Or something like that.  
> I should probably rewatch those episodes


	16. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when writing this I wasn't sure what point of view I should put it in. So I thought Vector would work better just because I wouldn't have to put in details.

_ 9 months after the sale _

Zeta sat in Vector’s room, doing as she had done for the past six months: nothing. Nothing, that is, aside from reading through what documents Vector kept in his room. At least she had that, and it gave her a vague understanding on the boy who was keeping her.

On the bed, there were several scrolls and even a few books bound in leather. Each one covered a different topic. One told of the conquests of Vector, his father, and even more of the leaders before them. Another kept record of his mother’s bloodline, and there was one for his father, too.

It was strange, when she looked those over, because she found that he had almost no relatives to speak of.

“His parents are dead, he was an only child, most of his aunts and uncles seem to have just dropped off the paper, only having mention of their birth. How is a ruling class built like this?” She ran her hand through her hair, somewhat frustrated. “The only way to sustain a ruling class is to have heirs, and lots of them.” She looked at Droite who had been sitting by her silently the whole time.

“You have told me that. But I’m sorry, I can’t give you an answer. I don’t know what ran through the minds of his ancestors.” Zeta nodded and looked down. She set a hand on her stomach and felt some movement.

“Maybe that’s why he allowed me to keep this child. Despite how much he seems to fear things, he still wants to keep his family alive.” She felt sad thinking that. Sad for him. In some ways he was a horrible monster, but in others, she saw him as just a scared kid. But she only thought that in rare moments. Like this.

“Hey,” Zeta started looking back at the scrolls, “can you get me something to drink, please?”

Droite stood up and looked at the sunlight that was coming in through the window.

“Hm, well it’s getting to be midday. I’ll just bring you lunch. Does that sound good?”

Zeta nodded

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few minutes. Do you want me to have someone outside for you?”

Zeta looked up at her this time, confused. But then she remembered why.

“No no, I’m just fine. The medicine woman said I still have a week or so. And besides, I can handle it until you get back, if it were to happen, of course.” She smiled.

Droite stood in the doorway for a second. 

“Well, okay, but I’ll try to be quick. And just scream if something happens. I’m sure someone will hear you.”

“Yes yes, I know.” Zeta waved her out. “Now go, you’re making yourself slow with worrying.”

\----

When Droite left, Zeta made her way back to where all the scrolls had been stored and browsed through them. 

It was quite fortunate that she knew the language they were in. She was certain enough that if she didn’t have them, she would have gone mad being stuck in a room all day. But that wasn’t entirely right. She had Droitte with her, and she was good company. 

Pulling out another scroll, she walked back to the bed and opened it.

She felt a sharp pain run through her abdomen. Her hand shot to the site of the pain and she pressed on i,t hoping she could massage it away.

“Nn...It’s probably normal.” She leaned on the bed to support herself and clutched the sheets in her hand. It was painful. She gasped and tried to pull herself on to the bed, but instead she slipped down onto her knees, still holding the sheet in her fist. It didn’t take her long to figure out what was happening.

“Droite…!”

\----

“So, how much longer ‘til this child of her’s is born.” Vector asked. He slouched on his throne, idly.

“The last time the medicine woman was here, she said it’s be about a week before the child is to be born. But it is always possible that it could come sooner.” Droite said, restating everything Zeta had told her. “However, since there’s no way to tell exactly when the child will come, we must be prepared at any moment.”

Vector laid back, staring at the ceiling. Right above him was his room. Zeta was in there right now. Was it happening right now? Or was she just sitting up there, waiting for time to pass?

“Alright, well, inform me the second it happens. You understand?” She nodded.

“Of course, my lord.”

\-----

A few minutes later, Droite was at the door of Vector’s room with a tray in her hands. She pushed the door open with her back.

“Zeta, are you ready to-” She nearly dropped the tray.

Zeta had managed to pull herself onto the bed. She had one hand wrapped around her stomach, the other had a death grip on the blankets.

Setting the food down, Droite ran to her friend’s side and grabbed her hand.

Zeta looked at her with pain in her eyes.

“I thought you were going to be fast.” She gasped out.

“I’m sorry, Vector wanted to see me. I didn’t think it would matter.”

After a few minutes, the pain that seemed to grip Zeta melted away. Wearily, she pushed herself up and looked at Droite.

“That was two.” She said, finally regaining her breath.

“Two contractions?”   
“Yeah, it started just as you walked in, before that I was doing just fine.” She sighed and brushed some hair out of her face. “At least you showed up when you did.”

“Um, yeah.” Droite said, not sure how to respond. “Here, let’s go to the other room. Vector would have a fit if you gave birth on his bed.” Zeta nodded. She already planned on that too, but she didn’t feel like she could move until someone showed up to help her.

Holding on to the shoulder of her friend, they made their way down the hall into the spare room she had spent time in before, when she had gotten sick.

She fell onto the bed, panting. Moving was so hard, and now it seemed to take all her energy. Droite tried to help her get comfortable, but Zeta pushed her away.

“Go tell Vector, go get the others, and call the medicine woman. I can still do some things on my own.”

“Are you sure-?”   
“Yes, yes I am, now go, get them while there’s time. Please.”

“Alright, and you’ll be okay?”

“I’ve handled it alone until now, and I can do it again.” Zeta smiled a little. “I’m not that weak. I can take a little pain.”

* * *

Hours later, it was very apparent that something was happening in the castle. Droite had gathered what help she could, meaning what few women that were still stuck in the castle, and everyone was running around getting whatever was needed to help the birth.

The day had turned into night, which made things difficult. Several candles were lit and placed around the outside of the room, but it was still hard to see what was going on. Every few minutes, a woman would rush out with a basin in hand, usually to get fresh water.

Below, Vector was listening to every sound they made. He could hear her. Every time she had an especially painful contraction, she would scream. It made him nauseous to hear it.

He stopped everything he was doing.

“Enough, enough for today.” A guard that held the chain of a prisoner looked at him with surprise. “Just...save them for tomorrow. I’m bored.” 

He pulled himself up from his seat and made his way upstairs.

When he reached the landing he heard her scream again. He covered his ears, despite it not being that loud, and kept walking.

He looked at his room, then at hers, which was right across from his. He could hear several people talking, each of them about something different. He couldn’t tell if any of it meant something bad or good for Zeta. He walked up to the door and turned a handle.

Almost immediately, it turned in his hand and jerked open slightly. And elder woman peeked her head out and frowned at him.

“This room is no place for men. Go.” Vector frowned back at her and leaned forward.

“She is my slave, I deserve to see what’s going on.”

“Slave or not, she deserves some privacy. And besides, it’s bad luck for a man to be in the room during a birth.” She stuck a hand out and shooed him. “Go go, you’ll be informed when the child has arrived, don’t worry about that.”

“But what about her? Is she...okay?” The elderly lady closed her eyes for a second and nodded.

“She’s just fine. She’s young, her body can handle this.” And then the door slammed shut.

Vector stood outside it, mouth slightly gaping. He was just...denied what he wanted? Shouldn't he be angry? For some reason he wasn’t, at least now he knew how she was doing. A weird sense of dread he had been feeling since he heard about Zeta giving birth seemed to fade.

He leaned against the wall and slid down it. He held his knees to his chest and set his chin on top of them.

He looked almost childlike, curled up in such a way. He looked as though he was waiting for his parents and didn't want to move in fear that he’d be forgotten. 

He scared one of the girls when she went out for more water. She tripped over him and nearly screamed when she saw who it was.

“Please, my lord, I’m sorry, please, don’t kill me!” She said while groveling on her hands and knees. But Vector didn’t seem to notice her. He was just staring at the wall. He glanced at her for one second and then, just nodded. Nothing else. The girl looked at him, with tears in her eyes. She took his small gesture to mean she’d been spared and quickly ran off to finish her job. 

The night seemed to carry on. Vector continued to stay in his spot, neither moving nor speaking. It was as if he’d become a statue. Every time Zeta would scream, he’d tense up, the only way someone could tell that he was still awake.

But that slowly changed. He felt himself start to doze off.

‘Just, a few minutes…’ And he felt someone shaking him.

“My lord, please wake up.”

He shot up from his spot. His eyes hazy and sleep strained.

“What are you doing in here!” he shouted, startling her.

“I’m-I’m sorry, my lord, I was just coming out so I could get you.” The slave girl stuttered, clearly in fear of him.

“What?” He spat, still dazed from sleep. He rubbed his eyes and quickly looked around. The hallway was filled with early morning light, as though the sun had just risen from the horizon. His eyes seemed to become clearer in an instant and he glared at the girl. 

“What is it?” He said more calmly. 

The girl, who was still in a sight shock, pointed at the door to Zeta’s room.

“Um, ah, the child. It’s- it’s been born. You can go in there, now.” Without hesitation, he pushed past her.

* * *

The room was hot and it was hard for Vector to breath when he walked in. The air was damp and smelled like sweat and other... _ questionable  _ things.

The ladies in the room made a path as he walked through, some even taking his entrance as a reason to finally leave. Coming to the bed, he saw Zeta laying there.

Her hair was knotted and drenched with sweat. She had a thin blanket covering her, and from what he could tell, she had nothing on underneath it. She seemed to be peacefully asleep, something not at all unexpected, since it had taken her almost a day to have the child.

Droite sat next to her with a wet cloth in hand and she gently set it on her head.

Zeta’s eyes opened slightly and they landed on Vector right away.

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like minutes. Either they didn’t have anything to say or didn’t know what to say. They just stared.

Droite coughed lightly, breaking the silence.

“Everything went very smoothly, and actually the medicine woman said it went very fast compared to other girls she’s helped through birth.” Vector nodded, not taking his eyes off Zeta.

She opened her mouth a little.

“An...And the gender?”

“Male. Very healthy, everything seems normal with him.” Droite said. She saw her friend’s face light up when she said that. She knew that ever since that deal she made with the prince she wanted nothing more than to hear that.

Zeta closed her eyes and let out a happy sigh.

“Thank the gods…”

“Alright, then.” Vector turned away from her. “Our agreement stands. You have ten days to rest.” He started walking out of the room, only stopping when he got to the door. “Also, as for a name. It will be Phecda.” He finished shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Phecda? Well people who are well in the fandom would know that's the name a lot of people have giving past life Vector, so I kinda did the same, but, it's, not Vector exactly?


	17. Long night Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year later I update this. Woops, well it happens.

_ 9 months after the sale _

Zeta stood naked in front of a mirror. She stared at it as though she was looking at some stranger in a window.  

She saw a face, that looked just like hers. The same hair, the same eyes, the same face, well, kind of the same face. 

She looked down her body. There were red angry marks along her sides and on her abdomen. Her stomach, that she remembered always being small and with noticeable muscles at one point, now poked out and and as round at it had been when she was still with child. All over her body it felt as though she had a layer of fat surrounding her. She didn’t like it. It made her feel sluggish and large.

She felt tears gather at the edge of her eyes. She hated seeing herself. She hated what she now was. She sank down to her knees and covered her face. What was she now? Just want was she?

She was a slave, and a mother. Two titles she never wanted in her life. Yet there she was now, a slave to a deranged prince, and the mother of his only child. She started weeping bitterly.

“I hate it, I hate it! I hate my life! I wish I would have been killed the second I got on that ship!” She sobbed. She heard a door creak open but she paid no attention to it. She just wanted to be alone in her own self loathing.

“What’s wrong?” She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Droite, who else would it be. 

She wiped her eyes and shook her head. 

“Nothing important. Just...just leave me be.” She choked out. She heard a sigh from behind her but nothing else was said.

How much longer she cried she didn’t know but it was something she needed to do. She was crying for herself, for her own self pity. It felt good to her to get it off her chest.

By the time she finished she felt tired and worn, yet satisfied with herself. Behind her Droite had taken a seat, waiting for her to finish, and only talking when her sobs had finally died down.

“Are you okay now?” She asked with a slightly worried tone. Zeta nodded, her voice not yet ready for talking.

“Good.” She walked over and helped the other girl to her feet. She frowned when she looked at her face, and brushed away the tears that still clung to Zeta’s cheeks.

“I almost thought you wouldn’t stop.” She said offhandedly. Zeta shrugged in response. “At least you calmed down.”

“Sorry.” She finally managed to say. 

She was about to say more but Droite cut her off by hugging her.

“Don't be sorry. I know this is hard for you.” She looked at her eyes sadly. “You can cry more if you need to. I'll be here.”

“Thank you. Thank you.” Zeta rubbed her eyes and hugged her back. “I don’t want to cry again. It makes me feel weak.”

“But it’s not healthy to hold in emotions like that.”

“I know, just…” She trailed off not sure what to say. Droite just nodded and stroked her cheek.

“Just get through today. It won’t last that long. Now, ”

Zeta just nodded. She was right. Just get through the day, it wouldn’t be that bad. But a little thought came up in her mind reminding her that there was going to be more after nightfall. 

* * *

The naming ceremony was short, extremely short. Almost no more than an hour she could guess. It was strange to her. Zeta had been to several in her life and she could even remember Ilo’s despite how young she was when he got named. She remembered that it was almost like a party. But what was going on now felt like nothing more than a meeting.

She was forced to kneel at his side, something she didn’t enjoy, but at least she was there to watch. 

Droite stood a few steps away from her with the child in her arms. The only reason she was there was just for that purpose. But having her around made Zeta calm, because at least her child was in good hands.

“And the child's name will be?” And older man asked. 

“Phecda.” Vector said in a low voice, as though he wanted no one to hear. The man nodded and wrote it down.

“Phecda, illegitimate son of Prince Vector, ruler of Rapa, born of the slave Zeta, of whom we don’t know her past nor parenthood, making her nothing more than the slave she was purchase as.” The man read off. 

Hearing words like that made her cringe. It was like she was unimportant and meant nothing to them, but she knew that in her new life that was the case.

The man finished writing and then nodded to Vector, who got up from his seat and joined the man. He leaned over the table and seemed to write something out.

“Your majesty, what about the girl?”

“I’m her owner, I sign in her place.” He stated. He finished signing and turned back around. 

“You’re dismissed,” He shooed away Droite. She bowed and turned toward the stairs.

Then he stood in front of Zeta, who stood up slowly. She continued looking at the ground, unwilling to look him in the eye. He grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye.

“Our deal’s been met,” He smirked “And I have nothing planned for today, so let’s start our night early.”

* * *

They were in the baths, but it was nothing like the last time Zeta had been in them.

Vector was fondling her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples every so often. 

She leaned back, feeling his cock hard against her back. She reach around and started stroking it.

Taking it as some sort of hint, he reached down between her legs and and started rubbed her clit.

She winced a little at the feeling but soon found herself moaning.

“I want you, right now.” He whispered in her ear. She nodded and moved so she was crouching on the ledge. 

Vector rubbed his cock against her lower lips. Moving it back and forth, making sure her clit got some attention as he messed with her.

She bit her lip, trying not to moan. She moved with him, trying to get him to do more. She leaned forward, giving him access to penetrate her. 

Which he did, but only a little. He slide the tip of his dick into her, and moved with short thrusts.

She groaned, annoyed that he was teasing her.

He kept making shallow thrusts, making sure only the tip would go in, before he pulled back out. She looked over her shoulder and sighed.

“Please, do more. Go deeper.” He laughed.

“Why would I do that? If we do too much the water will dirty.” He slapped her ass and got up. 

She looked at him, slightly confused. He looked down at her and sneered.

"What, you think we were actually going to do it in here?" He laughed as he got a towel.

Her face turned a deep shade of red and then she got out. She grabbed a towel and started drying herself off as she followed him to the room.

She found him lying on the bed. Was that really all he wanted to do? Tease her?

He glanced at her and then smirked.

"Come here," He motioned with his hand. "I want to try something with you."

He instructed her to sit,  which she did, and then he laid his head on her lap. He then started sucking on her nipples. 

She put a hand over her face, embarrassed by what he was doing. It was as if he was a baby, but the way he sucked and pulled on them made her feel dirty.

She felt him grab her hand and pulled it to his crotch. Knowing what he wanted, she started stroking his dick.

She didn’t like it. To think that something normal that she did with her child could be made into a sexaul game for him. But it was did start to feel good when he would massage her free breast.

It went on for several minutes. She refused to look at him while he was doing it, because she didn’t want to image Phecda there. Finally she felt him move, and before she knew it he was on top of her.

“That was good,” he smirked. “I’ll have to try that again while you’re still nursing.”

She covered her face again.

“Whatever you want, you can do it.” She managed to say. That answer seemed to please him.

He moved her hand and then kissed her, and she kissed back. She felt his hand moved down her stomach.

She wrapped her arms around him as he started rubbing her clit. She let out a soft moan, as she was still sensitive from earlier.

“Stop teasing me. I need you.” She whispered into her ear.

He stopped and she felt the tip of his dick pressed against her entrance.

“Say that again for me, a little louder.” 

“Do it! Please fuck me!” She held him tightly as he thrusted in. 

“Yes!” She moaned as he pick up his pace, thrusting quickly, making her body shake with each move. She arched her back and dug her nails into his back. He grunted a little, but didn’t tell her to stop.

“Even after having a kid you’re still tight.” He said between breaths. She looked away from him when he said that, not wanting to remember what had happened at that moment.

She then felt him cum without a warning. Was that really all?

He kneeled in front of her and smirked.

“You look so surprised, what’s wrong?” He asked mockingly.

“Nothing, just,” She got up and leaned against him. “I just want a little more.” She said in a flirty tone. She felt his dick harden and then went on her hands and knees.

A moment later she felt him thrust in. She moaned loudly and shook her hips to match his pace. He reached a hand around her and started rubbing her clit, making her moan louder.

As much as she didn’t want to think about it, she was in heaven. She was actually enjoying what he was doing to her. After several months of barely any action, doing it right now felt absolutely amazing.

“You’re acting so different from before.” He whispered. She looked at him, but didn’t say anything. “You love this, don’t you?” He whispered in her ear. 

She acted like she was about to say something, but the only thing that passed her lips was a slurred mess of words. 

He slowed down a little and repeated what he said.

“Yes, yes, I do. I love it when you fuck me!” 

“Good girl!” He bottomed out, making her scream in pleasure.

She came when he did that, making her think she might blackout from the pleasure. A few seconds later she felt him come again. He pulled out and then sat behind her.

“That was worth the wait.” He said panting. She moved around so she was facing him.

“You’re dirty now,” She said gently grabbing his dick, “Let me clean it for you.” She started licking it, and then sucking on it.

Vector ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her.

“Cleaning up after yourself, what a good slave.” He said. She looked at him for a second, but went back sucking him. “Mm, if you keep that up, we might have to do it again.”

She sat up and gave him a sly look,

“Do you think you could handle that?” He smirked.

“Of course. Anything you want, I can do.”


End file.
